Puff of Lime
by Marmora F. An Nora
Summary: What if besides Sarah, Luc has another apprentice and after the war that apprentice only wanted to have a peaceful life, but with the Harmonian looking around, it was not easy to remain hidden.
1. The Only One Remain

**5****th**** December 2014**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar Errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer**: Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: What if besides Sarah, Luc has another apprentice and after the war that apprentice only wanted to have a peaceful life, but with the Harmonian looking around, it was not easy to remain hidden.

* * *

Hi everybody, it's been a while. This is my new Gensou Suikoden fan fiction. I hope you like this story.

* * *

"_the one you talk about the most the one you will forever love"  
__**khameran hicks**_

* * *

**Puff of Lime**

**Chapter 1. The Only One Remain.**

**SY 476.**

In a bar a girl sat alone with empty face, only her lime green eyes that moved to close and open, while her body didn't move at all.

_It has been a year since that useless war, but still I can't get rid of it from my memory, not that I want to forget about it, I just don't want to think about it, especially, about Master Luc and Sarah's death, also about him. _

_I was supposed to hate him, since he was the part of the army who defeat Master Luc. But even if he was there that time right before my eyes, I couldn't do anything, I was just standing while looking at him, I was supposed to kill him because he saw what I hid behind my mask, my face._

_And because of that small mistake, I never feel safe. I keep on thinking what if he decided to expose me, after all, he the only one who knows my face, besides, Master Luc and Sarah._

_Of course, Harmonia is also searching for me, but, I don't need to worry about them. Sooner or later, they will give up. The only clue they have about me is blond hair, and who knows how many blonde in this world._

"Hey, miss, do you want to order something or what, you have been sitting here for hours." A man in front of me said.

"Is that a problem for you, sir?" I said nonchalantly.

"If you don't know, I am doing business here, if you have no order, get out from my bar."

I sighed. "People these days just care about money, fine, get me some wines."

He looked at me strangely. "Are you old enough to drink?"

"Not yet, I am 13, but why you care, no one will arrest you because you give a minor some drinks, right."

"What about your parents?"

"I am a runaway, can I get my drinks now!"

"What a naughty girl you are." The man placed a bottle of wine in my table.

"I know. You aren't the first to say that, also it isn't the first time I have some drinks."

I tasted the wine. "Mhmm, it's good."

The man laughed. "I know. That's from Toran."

"Toran, you said."

"Are you from Harmonia?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Did you say that because I have blond hair?"

"Not only that, you dressed like Harmonian."

"I did live there before, but, I am not originally from there."

"Oh, so where are you originally from?"

I smiled wickedly. "I am and this wine came from the same country."

"Toran huh."

I gave him the empty bottle and said seductively. "Thanks for the treat, sir."

"Treat? What do you mean?" I then disappeared with the wind, while the bar's owner shouted and ran outside his bar. "Hey, give me my payment!"

I landed outside the city. "Maybe, I shouldn't have made a scene like that. I only made myself more suspicious."

"Well, what's done is done. It's time to leave Vinay del Zexay after all."

_I have been knocking around like this from Harmonia just to get there, although, I am not even sure, why did I go? My feet just went on by themselves to go to that place, the place where I knew he will be there. I only know one thing, I went there to meet him. That's why, I go to Budehuc Castle._

**{G~S~III}**

Budehuc Castle was crowded because they were celebrating the end of Second Fire Bringer War. Everyone looked so busy and had fun. Much laughter heard at every corner of the castle.

In a room 3 men were discussing something.

"So, do you get something regarding your mission, Nash?"

"Not yet, Lord Sasarai."

"We have to find her before Harmonia does."

"I will find her, Lord Sasarai."

"You may leave, Nash."

"Yes, sir." Nash bowed to Sasarai then left the room. Sasarai was still looking at the door where Nash just left.

The other man approached him. "Bishop, why did you want to find her?"

"Dios, she will be killed if Harmonia find her."

"That is acceptable, after what she done in the war."

"Well, I just feel I need to protect her."

"Did it have something to do with Luc?"

Sasarai laughted. "Perhaps, after all, she is Luc's apprentice, it's like she is a legacy left by Luc, that's why I feel I have to protect her?"

"_Also, Luc must want me to do it._" Sasarai thought.

"Did she even survive the war?"

"She's survive, I don't think she even inside the ruins that time." Sasarai said. "Dios, did you know where is Albert?"

"No, sir, after that war he disappeared."

"What about Caesar?"

"He is here, but I don't think he know where Albert is."

"I see."

"Speaking of him, just know I saw him sleeping near the lake."

Sasarai chuckled. "That's just like him."

**{G~S~III}**

At the entrance of the castle, as usual Cecile were guarding it, on the distance she saw a girl with indecent clothing, she wore sleeveless red shirt which also revealing her still develop cleavage, and she wore short green skirt which end above her knees, and she wore blue tights and yellow boots. She also wore yellow gloves, red neckerchief, and glasses. She carried a backpack on her back.

Cecile greeted her when she arrived at the entrance. "Welcome to Budehuc Castle, what is your business here?"

The girl smiled. "Hi, I come here to enjoy the celebration. By the way, did this castle have a library?"

"Of course, it's a good one too, the librarian, Eike, takes good care of it." Cecile peeved.

"Sorry, I don't mind to offend this castle, it just, it has been a while since I got a good reading."

Cecile bowed. "Oh, I am sorry."

The girl laughed. "So, did this castle have a historian?"

"No, I don't think so, why do you need a historian?" Cecile said while thinking.

"I planned to become one, since, I have nowhere to go and I began to run out of potch."

Cecile face became bright. "You want to work here? Master Thomas will be happy, let's go meet him." Cecile dragged the girl all the way to Thomas's office. Then, without stopping Cecile opened the door and entered it, which made the people inside bewildered by her antic.

An old man approached her. "Cecile your behaviour is improper!"

Cecile bowed. "I am sorry, Sebastian, I am just too excited."

"Why did you leave your post?"

"Ah! You're right, Sebastian, I am going back now." Cecile exited the office, no one realized the other girl was there because they still bewildered by Cecile's antic.

The girl coughed to get their attention.

"And, who are you, miss?" Sebastian examined her.

"I am looking for a job and a place to live here, do you have any?" The girl started.

"What kind of job is it?" The younger man in the room asked.

"I don't mind whatever is it, but if I may, do you need a historian? I was graduated from Harmonia."

The 2 man looked at each other.

"What do you think, Sebastian?"

"I think we do need one, Master Thomas, the library like a haunted place with only Eike there."

"I agree." Thomas laughed.

"Did that mean I got the job?" The girl said.

"Yes, you did. But, we kind of have limited room, is it okay with you to share a room?" Sebastian explained.

"That's fine, who will become my roommate?"

"You will share a room with Cecile, the Commander of Castle's guard." Sebastian answered.

"You mean, the girl just now, great, I will have a good time. Thank you for everything."

Thomas gave her some papers. "Can you fill these papers?"

The girl took the paper and filled it, and then, she gave it back to Thomas.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here." Thomas said while shaking hand with the girl.

"Of course, then, I will excuse myself." She approached the door.

"What is your name?" Sebastian asked.

The girl took something from her pocket, and then threw it to Sebastian. "Here." The girl then left.

Sebastian caught it. "What is it, Sebastian?" Thomas looked puzzled.

Sebastian placed it on the desk. It round, green and had a sour smell.

"Isn't it Lime Fruit?" Thomas said to make certain.

"Yes, why would she give it?"

Thomas looked at the paper she just filled and looked at the information about her name.

'_Lime._'

**{G~S~III}**

The girl walked around the castle looking for something or perhaps someone, while looking around she bumped into someone without realizing it.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Someone from her back shouted.

She turned around and faced with 2 men.

"What did I do?" She said nonchalantly.

"You bumped into Lord Sasarai."

"It's fine, Dios."

"Did I do that? I am sorry?" She bowed to them and left.

"What a rude girl!" Dios ranted.

Dios kept on ranting while Sasarai examined the girl from behind.

The girl stopped in front of the lake to enjoy the wind, on the ground she saw someone sleeping, she approached that person and stood beside him.

"I am jealous that you can sleep so peacefully, while I can't have any peace at all." The girl remarked.

The person opened his eyes and looked to his left. He only saw someone's back, so, he stood up to get a good look on her.

"You! The masked magician." He shouted after he looked at her face.

The girl closed his mouth and hugged him. "Where? I don't see anyone, you must be dreaming."

The girl then released him but she still closed his mouth with her right hand. "Now, listen, redhead, if you don't want to die, you better watch your mouth, or this dart will cut your throat."

The girl showed the dart in her left hand. "If you need a name, then, call me Lime." She then released his mouth.

He back away from the girl. "What are you doing here? The war is over?"

She smiled wickedly. "Keep your voice down, I come here to meet you."

"What do you want from me!" He demanded.

"I want to make sure."

He raised his eyebrows. "Make sure about what?"

"About whether you have any intention to expose me or not, I never have any peace because of you."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You know, you are the only one who knows my face."

"What about Albert?"

She scowled. "Oh, that brother of your? Why would you think he knows?"

"If that so, then, why you didn't kill me that time? Why would you let me go?"

"I have my reason."

"What about Harmonia, aren't they searching for you?"

She laughed. "They got no chance."

He looked at her weirdly. "Aren't you underestimating them too much?"

"They won't even think I was the masked magician, I mean, I don't look suspicious at all."

He rolled his eyes. "You suspicious already, they will find you."

"What do you mean?"

"You better change your hairstyle." He said while looking at the green hairpin in the back of her hair.

"You mean that hairpin, right. I won't move it, that's a gift from Sarah. Even though that the same hairpin I use as the masked magician, I just can't let go of it."

"Then, like I said, you are suspicious, someone will realize about it."

"I don't care."

"Why not? You care about my intention."

"That's different."

He looked at the dart that was still in her left hand. "I don't know you use dart, I thought you use rod."

"You mean this." A rod materialised in her right hand then disappeared. "I use both, but, when I was the masked magician I only use rod, now while I am like this I only use dart, it will make me less suspicious, right."

"Oh, did you wear those clothes because of that too." He said to indicate her indecent clothes.

She laughed. "No, I wore it because someone said I dressed like Harmonian. Actually this is my old clothes."

"So, that's why it doesn't seem to fit you." He averted his eyes from looking at anything inappropriate.

"Where is the woman who always takes care of you?"

"You mean Apple, she just left to Toran."

"You didn't go with her."

"No, we aren't travelling together anymore."

"Why not, where will you go anyway?"

"I will continue my study in Harmonia."

"Studying, huh, I thought you fed up of it."

"That's true."

"Well then, I don't think we will meet again, so farewell Caesar." She then walked away with a big smile but unseen by Caesar.

Caesar looked at her uncertainly. "Fare...well Lime."

She then turned around and shouted. "I will be here if you want to meet me." She waved. "Bye."

Caesar looked confused.

A puff of wind blew at the girl retreating form and Caesar.

* * *

That's my original character, Lime, Luc's apprentice also known as the masked magician in the war. What do you think? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	2. Mysterious Man

**5****th**** January 2015**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar Errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer**: Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: What if besides Sarah, Luc has another apprentice and after the war that apprentice only wanted to have a peaceful life, but with the Harmonian looking around, it was not easy to remain hidden.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 2 of this story. I express my gratitude to the last chapter reviewer Milkandchocolate. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_Hatred__ paralyzes __life__; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illuminates it."  
__**Martin Luther King Jr.**__**, **__**A Testament of Hope: The Essential Writings and Speeches**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. The only One Remain.**

"You didn't go with her."

"No, we aren't travelling together anymore."

"Why not, where will you go anyway?"

"I will continue my study in Harmonia."

"Studying, huh, I thought you fed up of it."

"That's true."

"Well then, I don't think we will meet again, so farewell Caesar." She then walked away with a big smile but unseen by Caesar.

Caesar looked at her uncertainly. "Fare...well Lime."

She then turned around and shouted. "I will be here if you want to meet me." She waved. "Bye."

Caesar looked confused.

A puff of wind blew at the girl retreating form and Caesar.

**Chapter 2. Mysterious Man.**

**SY 475.**

"I want to fight, let me fight." A girl with a mask and long green dress begged to a masked man in front of her.

"No." The masked man said firmly.

"Why, Master, I promise to help you until the end. Have I become useless to you?"

The masked man knelt before her and took off the mask on the girl face and revealed that the girl was crying.

"You did promise to me, but I never say I will allow it."

"Then, I really am useless to you." The girl sobbed

"How many times did I have to tell you, both you and Sarah are important for me. What I am about to do is a suicide, I don't want you to die here."

"But, Sarah is also risking her life with you, why can't I?"

"That was her choice, I can't stop her. You're still young, that's why I can't let you die here."

The masked man then stood up. "Sasarai is coming, you have to leave this ruins."

"No, Master. Please, let me die with you."

"Stupid girl, you're still that same girl I met 2 years ago."

The masked man then used his magic to cast her to sleep and open a portal beneath her, she then slowly disappeared. "Please, be safe for me."

The girl then woke up in a forest. "Finally, you awake." She horrified and found a boy not far from there.

The boy examined her. "So, you're the masked magician."

The girl touched her face and realized that her mask wasn't there.

Suddenly from afar someone called. "Caesar, where are you? We will go back to Budehuc Castle."

Caesar looked at the girl one last time then walked away. While, the girl just looked at him silently. After he left she placed her face to her knees and cried, because she knew she the only one remain.

**{G~S~III}**

**SY 481.**

In front of a lake, a girl was sitting and enjoying the view and the wind while writing in a book.

A while later she closed the book and hugged it in her breast, a peace moment like this was what she always wanted but also something that made her sad, because, a moment like this will only made her recalled the past she didn't want to think.

"I forgot to ask Caesar, why he didn't do anything to me that time? And it seems he also didn't tell anyone about me." She said to herself. "Why did I keep forget to ask whenever he came here?"

She stood up and cleaned up the dust in her pants. She walked to her room and entered it.

"Cecile, you're here?" She said after she saw Cecile there.

"Oh, hi, Lime, I am just looking for you."

Lime placed her book on the table. "Did you need something?"

Cecile wasn't listening because she put her attention on Lime's book. "Lime, what is that book?"

"This book is the only things that remind me of I have parents."

Cecile looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, forget about it, so, what do you need from me?" Lime said to change the topic.

"Oh, yes, Master Thomas called you."

"Oh, right, that does remind me, Cecile who else know that you have a crush on Thomas." She said with a sly look.

"What! Nothing like that happens between us?" Cecile flustered.

Lime smiled wickedly. "Then, that's a relief."

"Why is that?" Cecile perplexed.

"You won't mind if I try to tempt him, right." Cecile looked surprised. "See you, Cecile. I will go to meet our dear castle's Master." Lime then left the motionless Cecile.

She laughed. "_Will she still deny her feeling after that?_" She thought.

Lime walked to Thomas's office and knocked it. She then opened it when she heard Thomas said 'Come in'. When she entered it she saw someone else in that room.

"Miss Lime, you have guest, he want to meet you." Thomas indicated the man in the room.

The man wore a cloth which hid his hair and mouth, he dressed likes he came from dessert.

"Thank you for your help, I will excuse myself to talk with her." The man said with veiled voice.

He grabbed lime's hand and brought her outside. "Bring us to your room." The man ordered softly.

Lime obeyed it because she thought it's no use to make a fuss here, besides she was hiding here. That man was strange and suspicious. After they arrived in Lime's room, the man looked around to make sure no one there then closed the door.

"What do you need from me, sir?" Lime asked.

"I know who you are." The man took off his cloth and revealed his face.

Lime eyes wide open. "What do you mean?"

"Stop pretending, I know you're the masked magician not only that, I also know about this." He showed her a picture. Lime was aghast by what she saw in the picture.

She looked at the man with resentment. "What do you want?"

"Leave this place, I will wait for you in Iksay, if you don't show up in one week, I will get the guild to hunt you." He put the cloth back then left the horrified Lime.

Lime lost her balance and fell to the floor, she trembled with fear and regret while looking at the floor, slowly her tears fell.

Suddenly someone knocked the door then opened it.

Lime didn't care even if someone saw her at her weakest form, but then, she heard a man voice.

"Lime, what's happen? You're all right?" He said while lifting her body.

Lime eyes widen, she knows that voice. "Caesar." She whispered.

Lime hugged him and cried on his chest for about 10 minutes. After she calmed down, they sat on the chair in the room.

"What happened?" Caesar asked while looking at her suspiciously.

"Someone knows who I am and he forced me to come with him, if not he will call the guild to hunt me." Lime said with depression face.

"You think, I will believe that." Caesar was furious.

Lime looked at him with irritation. "You think I lie!"

Caesar was irate. "You're hiding something, whatever is it, that's your real problem, that's the real reason you cried."

"What make you to say that!" Lime was furious.

Caesar stood up. "You're different from the Lime I knew. Will the Lime I know cry just because someone try to capture or kill her, she will only laugh and say 'I don't care', isn't that right, Lime."

Lime stood up and approached the door. "You know nothing about me." She opened the door and left.

"_If only you know, Caesar._" She thought.

**{G~S~III}**

Tomorrow in the morning, Cecile wake Lime up and shouted. "Lime, did you hear about the rumour?"

Lime scrubbed her eyes. "What rumour?"

"The Spirit of the Lake." Cecile said excitedly.

"What? What's that?" Lime said sleepily.

"Last night, an eye witness saw someone floating on the lake, like a goddess, her body was glowing with green light."

"Are you serious! Who is that eye witness?"

"Sir Nash."

"What! I don't believe it." Lime got up quickly and dashed out to the lake.

It was crowded and people talked 'Is it true, there is a spirit live in this lake', 'I want to see it', 'That impossible', 'That Nash must be drunk'.

"What are you doing here?" A voice from behind her said. She turned around to see Caesar was there.

"What else? Checking out about the rumour?" Lime answered.

"That was you, right. So, what are you doing here? I mean last night, Miss Lake's Spirit." Caesar said suspiciously.

Lime tried to walk away, but Caesar grabbed her right hand. "I have nothing to tell you, let me go."

Caesar didn't budge, even thought Lime gave him a frightening look. But, suddenly, Caesar felt his arm ache, which made him released his grip on Lime's right hand, there was a small cut there and fresh blood flowed.

He looked up at Lime and saw in Lime's left hand a dart with his blood on it edge.

"Don't forget who I am, redhead." With that Lime left.

"_I am sorry, I have no choice._" She thought.

"So fast, when did she give me this cut?" Caesar said with irritation.

At midnight, a strange figure with black cloak and a hood was moving in the darkness suspiciously and slowly, but surely leaving Budehuc.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	3. Captured

**5****th**** February 2015**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer**: Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: What if besides Sarah, Luc has another apprentice and after the war that apprentice only wanted to have a peaceful life, but with the Harmonian looking around, it was not easy to remain hidden.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 3 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_They don't know what love is. Here they learn what hate is, and I am so sad that they might never know love because hate came first."  
__**A.S. King**__**, **__**Everybody Sees the Ants**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. Mysterious Man.**

Caesar didn't budge, even thought Lime gave him a frightening look. But, suddenly, Caesar felt his arm ache, which made him released his grip on Lime's right hand, there was a small cut there and fresh blood flowed.

He looked up at Lime and saw in Lime's left hand a dart with his blood on it edge.

"Don't forget who I am, redhead." With that Lime left.

"_I am sorry, I have no choice._" She thought.

"So fast, when did she give me this cut?" Caesar said with irritation.

At midnight, a strange figure with black cloak and a hood was moving in the darkness suspiciously and slowly, but surely leaving Budehuc.

**Chapter 3. Captured.**

Deep in the forest, in the middle of heavy rain, 2 people hand in hand ran together hastily without care about the rain and direction, although their clothes were wet and full with mud and they lost their breath from running, they continued to run. Around them there was a green circle that protected them from harm.

"Lime, how much longer can you hold the circle, you have to rest." The person in the back said.

"No, I will hold it as long as I can. We need the circle to protect us from their guns." Lime said while concentrated her magic on the rod in her left hand.

From behind them the sound of many guns could be heard, but thanks to the circle it couldn't get through them.

**{G~S~III}**

**Few hours ago.**

I opened the door of my room slowly and looked around. "Good, no one seems to be around."

I walked outside carefully without sound while wearing a black cloak and hood to hide my form. Slowly I reached the entrance and found the sleeping form of Cecile. "I can't believe it. She's still here at midnight."

I tried to open the fence, but it seemed to be locked. I called my rod then chanted a spell to open the fence, then, walked through it, and locked it again.

I made my rod disappeared again and moved on.

First step, nothing happen, second step, everything seemed to be okay, third step, usually something happen at third step, but still, nothing happen, fourth step, it looks like I was just being paranoid.

"Hold it." A voice from my back said.

I sighed. "_I know it, it can't be this easy._"

I turned around to see my captor. A man with teal eyes and short blond hair with black strip and tan skin, he must be a Grasslander. He looked firm while pointing his knife near my throat.

He removed the hood in my head. "Don't try to run." He ordered. "Move."

He led me farther from the castle. "_That strange, I thought he will bring me back. Then, where will this man lead me?_"

In the direction he led me, I saw someone, after we were closer, my eyes wide opened. "_Why was he here?_"

I never have the courage to look straight at his emerald eyes. He walked to me clearly with consternation showed in his stare.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked.

I turned my face to the left, I couldn't face him. But, he held my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Listen Lime, I will help you if you ask, you don't need to do it like this. Don't you trust me?" He said.

I glared at him. "What about you, don't you trust me. Did you need to point a knife on my throat?"

"She has a point there, Caesar." The man with the knife said.

Caesar sighed. "All right, you can put down that knife, Hugo."

Hugo put down the knife, I winked at him. "Thanks, sweet blond."

Hugo looked at me strangely, while Caesar rolled his eyes.

"So, the news about the flirty historian in Budehuc is you." Hugo commented.

"Yes, I am. Now, Caesar, can you explain?" I demanded.

"Lime, we need your help." Caesar started.

I looked at him with confused eyes. "Help?"

"There was rumour that the masked magician is going to start another war with Harmonia for revenge." Caesar explained.

I didn't know what my face looked like after I heard that, but I was really taken aback.

"And Caesar said you can help us to find the masked magician." Hugo said.

I raised my eyebrows, then looked at Caesar, in his face clearly wrote 'Your secret is safe'.

I smiled. "So, what's the plan?"

"Tell me first, why did you try to leave the castle?" Caesar looked at me suspiciously.

"I can't stay here any longer." I said without looking at them.

Caesar gazed at me, as if tried to find lie in my words.

"Then, where are you going?" He asked.

"Anywhere far from here."

"Then, be our guest." Hugo said.

I raised my eyebrows. "What!"

"We will go to Chisha Village, maybe, they know something." Hugo explained.

"That's far from here, isn't it?" Caesar remarked.

"I can't go with you two." I protested.

"Why?" Caesar demanded.

I stammered. "I...I...Don't..."

Caesar cut me. "You have to tell me."

I shouted. "NO, I DON'T." I ran.

They chased me, but they couldn't catch me that easily.

Caesar shouted. "Lime, did you have to do this!"

"Yes, please, leave me alone, will you." I stopped. I walked to Caesar then kneeled in front of him.

I begged. "Please, don't do this to me."

Caesar looked at me with pity and turned away his face from me. I smiled wickedly and called my rod and opened a portal beneath me.

Caesar looked surprised and disappointed. I disappeared slowly with a wicked smile in my face, although inside I was sad for doing this to him.

I showed up near Iksay and waited for that person. I looked up to the sky seeing the sky became bright and the sun was rising.

"I know you will come." A voice said.

"Enough with that and lead the way." I demanded.

"Impatient as always." The voice commented.

"And you're bloodthirsty as always, huh Yuber." I commented while glaring at his red and blue eye.

"Certainly, my dear." Yuber then led me to an inn, and then to a room, we entered the room and settled ourselves in the chairs.

"So, where's Albert?" I asked nonchalantly.

Yuber laughed. "How did you know he's here?"

"You think I will believe you found that picture yourself, you don't have the brain for that."

"You're right. He was out there to perform the plan."

I raised my eyebrows. "What plan?"

Yuber laughed. "You know, about 'that plan'."

"Are you the one who spread the rumour about the masked magician?"

"Yeah, that part of the plan."

I shouted. "No, you're kidding, right."

"Of course not, you're not the only one remain after all. You, Albert and I, we will continue the plan." Yuber laughed.

"No, I don't want to." I ran from that room, from that inn and from Iksay.

I stopped in the entrance, because there were many gunners pointed their gun at me, they must be the guild. I looked behind, the gunner were there too, I was surrounded. I called my rod and form a magic green circle.

I heard the shooting of the guns. I closed my eyes but nothing passed me or my circle. I opened my eyes, and saw Caesar and Hugo in front of me. I was shocked to see them.

"Leave them to me, you two run." Hugo said.

Without thinking I grabbed Caesar's hand to pull him inside the circle, then, ran with him. I still couldn't look straight at his eyes and just looked forward.

We ran until we reached the forest and hid and rested in a cave we found there. I was sitting before him without making any sound. Until, suddenly he started to speak.

"Don't think I've forgive you."

"I don't ask any." I said without looking at him.

"You still don't want to tell me what happened."

"Nope."

He sighed. "Did you want to test my temper?"

"Then, just let it out."

He looked irritated. "Someone is going to start a war, I need you to help."

"Nothing I can do to help." I said nonchalantly.

Caesar pinned me to the cave's wall. "You are the masked magician. I know you can do something."

"Let go of me." I demanded.

I glared at him, but, I couldn't look straight at his eyes, so, I turned down my face.

He let me go. I turned around and kept my distance from him.

"I will leave you alone for a while. I hope you don't run away." He moved away. "I will be in front of the cave."

I turned around to see his back and his retreating form.

I wasn't supposed to be with him like this. But, that made me happy, I was happy to be around him. I wasn't supposed to feel it. I wonder when it started. When did I start to like him?

After a while Caesar came back hurriedly.

"Lime, we have to run now, they're coming." He said hurriedly.

I was horrified. I formed the circle back and ran with Caesar. Later, I realized it was raining.

**{G~S~III}**

I kept on running with my rod in my left hand and Caesar's hand in my right hand, I strengthened my grip on my right hand, I couldn't lose him and I mustn't drag him into my trouble.

But, I am getting tired and I fell to the ground. "Lime, are you okay?" Caesar looked at me worriedly.

I was losing my strength because I tried to hold the circle, but the circle starting to fade. "I can't stop here." I said to myself.

The sound of gunshots kept coming, then, suddenly Caesar screamed.

I was taken aback then realized his crest was bleeding, he had been shouted. This was my fault. If only I was stronger. My eyes watered in my distress.

We moved to hide behind a big tree, he was weaker. I know he was dying. But, I don't want to leave him, I chose to stay. Yes, that's my choice, just like when Sarah chose to stay beside Master Luc. Finally, now I can chose to stay behind the one I care, something I wanted to do for Master Luc before.

I washed away my tears and sat closer to his sleeping form and closed my eyes. "Don't worry, I will protect you." I whispered.

"No, leave me." He said in grimace.

I was taken aback, he sound just like Master Luc when he sent me away.

"Why?" My face was full with disappointment. "_Was I also useless for him?_"

He held my hands. "Please, I have no hope left, but you still have it."

I still won't budge. "Lime, I am sorry."

I looked at him in bewilderment. "For what?"

"Because I doubt you, since the day I saw you, I know you didn't have any bad intention. That's why, I didn't do anything, and I was always trust you since our meeting in Budehuc 5 years ago. I am just worried. You know how I felt when I saw you're crying in your room. I can't help but acting hard on you because I wanted to protect you."

My tears flowed again, I was relieved, I thought he hate me. Then, I hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered. Then, I released him and looked at his smiling face.

"You must go now."

"Please, don't say it."

"I don't think we will meet again, so, farewell Lime."

That's the same words I said to him before, but that time I was just joking, this time could it be a joke too?

Caesar then closed his eyes. My eyes wide opened. I called him over and over, but he didn't move at all. I felt his pulse was growing weak.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't because the guild will hear me. I held his shoulders tightly hoping he will wake up. But, there was no response from him. In my distress, I did something on impulse.

I closed my eyes while my lip touched something soft and wet. Then, I felt a puff of wind blew at me. I opened my eyes, and then, I believe I really did it, I really did kiss him. Slowly, I put him again the tree. I looked at his face closely while I washed away my tears and whispered. "I love you."

That's right, I have been in love all this time, and I didn't realized it, because I kept thinking he was someone I supposed to hate for his part in the last war.

In the distance I could hear the guild was approaching, with great reluctance I left Caesar there.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	4. The Masked Magician

**5****th**** March 2015**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer**: Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: What if besides Sarah, Luc has another apprentice and after the war that apprentice only wanted to have a peaceful life, but with the Harmonian looking around, it was not easy to remain hidden.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 4 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_We love the ones we hate"  
__**Jessica Shirvington**__**, **__**Emblaze**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. Captured.**

I closed my eyes while my lip touched something soft and wet. Then, I felt a puff of wind blew at me. I opened my eyes, and then, I believe I really did it, I really did kiss him. Slowly, I put him again the tree. I looked at his face closely while I washed away my tears and whispered. "I love you."

That's right, I have been in love all this time, and I didn't realized it, because I kept thinking he was someone I supposed to hate for his part in the last war.

In the distance I could hear the guild was approaching, with great reluctance I left Caesar there.

**Chapter 4. The Masked Magician.**

**SY 477. **

Near the entrance of a castle, a man was walking alone, and then he was greeted by a girl in front of the entrance.

"Hi, Caesar. It almost a year since the last time you come here." The girl waved.

Caesar approached the girl. "Oh yes, anything new in the castle?"

The girl was thinking for a while. "That right, there is a new girl, she is a Historian, and you better be careful."

Caesar raised his eyebrows. "Be careful, why?"

The girl looked hesitated. "Well, she kind of... a... flirty."

Caesar looked confused. "Oh, all right." Caesar went to the castle.

Cecile shouted. "Enjoy your stay, Caesar."

Caesar didn't listen because he was deep in thought.

"_A flirty girl? Well that's new. I wonder how Nash and Percival react._" Caesar thought.

While deep in thought, Caesar continued walking without realized where his foot brought him. After he came back into reality, he looked around.

"Since when did I arrive in the lake?" He wondered.

Caesar then lied down and closed his eyes to try to sleep. Then, he remembered something.

"_I will be here if you want to meet me."_

Caesar opened his eyes. "_Did she really here?_" He thought.

"I guess I am not in the mood to sleep." He stood up. "Maybe, I should find out, if she really is here." He decided. "Now, where to look first?"

Caesar continued to think until he heard someone talked and saw Chris, Leo, Roland, Louis and Borus was passing by.

"Did anyone see Percival? We have to leave Budehuc now." Chris stated.

"I bet he's at the library, checking out that new girl." Leo commented.

"I don't understand, why Sir Percival would want to near that girl, I mean she is scary." Louis remarked.

"That just for you, because she always flirts with you these days." Borus said.

"Oh, please. I don't want to remember about that again." Louis face became white.

Leo hit Louis's back. "Ha ha ha, you have to get use with it."

Caesar looked and listened to them until they passed his vision.

"_Maybe, I should check the library._" He thought.

Caesar walked to the library, after he arrived there he noticed a crowd at the corner, and in the middle of the crowd he saw something that made him furious.

"What the!"

In the middle of that crowd he could saw a girl with shoulder length blond hair with glasses, a red neckerchief, and yellow gloves. She wore red tube dress and yellow boots. Caesar could saw she was crowded by a man who clearly was staring at her cleavage. And he could saw by her side was Percival.

"My lady, you looked so fabulous today, as always." Percival said while kiss her hand.

The girl chuckled. "Thanks for your compliment, sir Percival?" She added. "You are so charming."

"Oh, thanks, my lady." Percival said.

The girl then looked around and spotted Caesar walked towards her, he clearly looked pissed, she looked startled by his presence.

"Caesar?" She said under her breath.

"Did you say something, my lady?" Percival asked.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled.

Then, she looked at Caesar's direction again, and found out that she was face to face with him. She was about to say something when suddenly he grabbed her arm and dragged her out the library. While, the man around her shouted, 'Hey, what are you doing to Miss Lime'. But, Caesar ignored it.

"Caesar, what the meaning of this?" Lime asked.

Caesar remained quiet, and then, he spoke without looked at her. "Where is your room?"

Lime raised her eyebrows. "Huh, just straight, it's 3 rooms from here."

When they arrived in front of Lime's room, Caesar opened the door and dragged Lime into the room and closed the door while he stayed outside.

Lime knocked the door. "Hey, Caesar, why did you lock me here?"

Caesar put his back on the door. "Go change with a proper clothes, then, I will let you out?"

"What! Why?"

Caesar shouted. "Just do it!"

"Fine!"

After some minutes, Lime knocked the door again. "I am done, let me out."

Caesar then opened the door, and observed Lime's clothes.

She wore red shirt inside her green long sleeves shirt, and a short green pants that end under her knee and then the same blue tights and yellow boots. Also, she still wore the red neckerchief and yellow gloves.

"Are you satisfied, what the meaning of your behaviour, anyway?" Lime looked pissed.

"Then, what the meaning of your behaviour in library just now, you looked like a whore." Caesar became furious.

"Hey, be careful with what you said, I am not a whore, I am just a flirty." Lime defended.

"Is that something to proud of, why did you have to be a flirty, anyway?" Caesar demanded.

"That's what I am, what else the reason." Lime said nonchalantly.

"Then, then... why..." Caesar stopped his words.

"_I almost said 'Then, why did you never flirt with me', what am I thinking? She will laugh at me, if I say that._" Caesar thought.

Lime put her hands on her hip. "Then, what?"

"Never mind." Caesar said.

They were silent for a while.

"All right then, so why did you came back. I thought you went to Harmonia." She put her hand on her mouth and laughed. "Or don't tell me, you get fed up with studying and left."

"You're wrong, I am on a break, after that I will come back to Harmonia." Caesar explained.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Lime asked.

"Visiting my friends, Oh right, since when did you become historian here?" Caesar asked.

Lime laughed. "Since, you left about a year ago."

"Why you didn't tell me?" Caesar demanded.

"To surprised you, but I did tell you, I will be here, didn't I." Lime explained.

"Right." Caesar yawned. "All right, I better go to sleep."

Lime laughed. "You never change."

**{G~S~III}**

**SY 481.**

Inside a house a man slept and there was a man on his side who looked at him worriedly. The man slowly opened his eyes, the other man looked relieved.

"Where am I?" The man said half consciously.

"Caesar, you're in Chisha Village." The other man said.

Caesar looked at him. "Hugo, what's happen to me?"

"I don't know I was waiting for you here, when some girls from Alma Kinan Clan brought you here. They said they found you in the forest dying." Hugo explained.

Caesar was in silence and recalled everything happen to him. Then, he remembered something.

"Where's Lime?" Caesar demanded.

"I also asked about her to those girls, but, they don't know."

Caesar face fell.

"Caesar, can you tell me what happen to you?" Hugo said.

"We chased by the guild, then, I got shot." Caesar said. "How long since I am passed out?"

"About one week."

"What! That long?" Caesar shocked at that. "Then, what about Lime, we have to find her."

Then suddenly, they heard knocking sound, and 2 man entered the room.

"Sasarai?" Hugo bewildered by his arrival.

"Pardon me, to come here without notice." Sasarai started. "But, we need Caesar's help."

Caesar turned away his face to indicate his was uninterested.

"So, after you can't find my brother, you go to me. I am sorry, but, I am not interested with your war." Caesar refused.

"I am sorry, but only you can help Harmonia. We really are in trouble after the last attack." Sasarai said.

Caesar shocked at the news and looked at Sasarai. "Last attack! There has been an attack."

"Dios, can you explained it." Sasarai ordered the man behind him.

"Yes, Bishop. The attack happened in Caleria. We lost almost half of our troops from a single enemy. The survivor said the enemy used some terrific magic." Dios explained.

"That's scary." Hugo remarked.

"Who is the attacker?" Caesar asked.

"The masked magician." Dios answered.

Caesar eyes widened at the news. "You're sure with that information."

"Yes, without a doubt." Dios said.

Caesar was in deep thought. "Can you two leave us alone?"

"Sure, I hope you will help us, Caesar." Sasarai said then left the room with Dios.

Hugo looked at Caesar, he clearly looked he lost in thought.

"Will you help them, Caesar?" Hugo asked when Caesar looked like he had decided.

"I have to find out about it, Hugo."

"You mean?"

"I mean the masked magician."

"What about her?"

"I have to find out if that really her."

Hugo raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"And Hugo, Please, makes sure Grassland and Zexen don't get involved in this war. If they get involved it will only increase the casualty." Caesar continued

"I understand." Hugo said.

**{G~S~III}**

In a room a girl with long green dress and a mask sat on a chair. She removed her mask and placed it on the table.

Then a man entered the room.

"You really did a good job with that last attack, masked magician." The man clapped his hands.

"So, what's the next plan, Yuber?"

"Did you become so cold because I seal your feeling?" Yuber remarked.

"Don't mind that. If you have nothing to say, get lost."

"Fine, young lady. I know you need to recharge your magic." Yuber then left the room.

After a while another man entered the room. The girl looked at him expressionlessly.

"I know if Yuber didn't seal your feeling, your emotionless face will turn to hateful when you see me now." The man remarked.

"You know Albert, whatever your reason is. I will definitely kill you someday."

Albert approached her and took a seat before her.

"I know. I heard you were seen with Caesar. How was he?"

"He saved, some Alma Kinan girls save him from death. At least that's a good thing for me."

"What is your plan?" Albert suddenly asked.

"So, you realized I have a plan."

"It strange, that you just surrender to Yuber, even let him seal your feeling."

"I have to make sure I won't gain his suspicious."

"Then, what is your plan?"

"I can't tell you, but, I can tell this war won't last long."

**{G~S~III}**

A man with carmine hair and riding a horse just entered a destroyed city with some people.

"Is this really Caleria?" He commented.

"Sadly yes." A man with bronze hair besides him said.

"What about the citizens?"

"Fortunately, they are survived, now they are in Le Buque."

Then, they headed to one of the camp there.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers approached them.

"Lord Sasarai, the enemy request an audience with you. She was waiting in your camp."

"She?" The man with carmine hair repeated.

"You mean the masked magician?" Sasarai said to the soldier.

"Yes, Lord Sasarai."

"All right, I will go to meet her." Sasarai said.

"I will go with you." The man with carmine hair said.

"All right, Caesar." Sasarai led the way.

Then, they entered the camp and inside a girl were waiting for them. The masked magician dressed like she used to in the war before. She wore a long green dress, a masked and a green hairpin on her short blond hair, also a rod in her right hand.

She was sitting in a chair then Sasarai and Caesar sat in front of her.

Sasarai started. "What business do you have with me?"

"I came to get a word from Harmonia." She answered. "Whether you will surrender or not."

"I believe Harmonia won't surrender from this war." Sasarai said.

"Then, I afraid beggar can't be choosers."

"What do you mean?" Sasarai bewildered.

"I will attack Crystal Valley."

"Do you really that confident?" Sasarai said.

"Of course, that's the reason why I begin this war in the first place. I will get my revenge on Harmonia by destroying it most important city."

"You know, that won't be easy." Sasarai warned.

"I know, but, look at this city, I can destroy it in one minute, and I am sure I can destroy Crystal Valley in one hour. Prepare yourself. Crystal Valley will get attack in 10 days."

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because, you don't have a chance." She answered.

She stood up. "I will excuse myself, Lord Sasarai."

She then left the camp. Caesar stood up hurriedly and chased after her. Sasarai was bemused at his antic. Caesar couldn't find her outside the camp, then, he look around. Suddenly he caught a sight of her entered one of the camp. Then, Caesar ran hurriedly to that camp and entered it but no one inside.

Caesar sighed. "What do you want from me?" A voice behind him said.

Caesar turned around and saw the girl before his eyes.

"Who are you really are?" Caesar demanded.

"As an enemy, I have to keep that a secret from you. So, just think for a way to beat me, Caesar Silverberg." With that line she walked away.

"Are you really her?" Caesar said but the girl was gone, and left his question unanswered.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	5. Mental Breakdown

**5****th**** April 2015**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer**: Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: What if besides Sarah, Luc has another apprentice and after the war that apprentice only wanted to have a peaceful life, but with the Harmonian looking around, it was not easy to remain hidden.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 5 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_Love cannot stifle nor can it dictate. Either of those circumstances will turn a tender feeling into something ugly."_

_**Adam **__**Ashworth**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. The Masked Magician.**

She then left the camp. Caesar stood up hurriedly and chased after her. Sasarai was bemused at his antic. Caesar couldn't find her outside the camp, then, he look around. Suddenly he caught a sight of her entered one of the camp. Then, Caesar ran hurriedly to that camp and entered it but no one inside.

Caesar sighed. "What do you want from me?" A voice behind him said.

Caesar turned around and saw the girl before his eyes.

"Who are you really are?" Caesar demanded.

"As an enemy, I have to keep that a secret from you. So, just think for a way to beat me, Caesar Silverberg." With that line she walked away.

"Are you really her?" Caesar said but the girl was gone, and left his question unanswered.

**Chapter 5. Mental Breakdown.**

**SY 473.**

In a forest a girl not older than 10 was crying out loud, without her knowing, a man was approaching her.

"So, what is a little girl doing alone in the forest at night?" The man remarked.

The girl startled and looked behind her, there was a man stood there looking at her. She became scared and backed away.

"Go away, leave me alone." The girl said with frightening face.

"Fine." The man walked away.

The girl was surprised by his reaction.

"No, don't go." The girl pleaded.

The man turned around to see her.

"Didn't you just ask me to go away?"

"I thought you're going to hurt me." The girl said meekly.

The man stood before her. "Then, what change your mind?"

"If that's true, you wouldn't have go away."

The man squatted in front of her and smirked. "You're a smart girl."

"So, can you tell me, what are you doing here?" The man asked.

"I run away from home." She said while weeping.

"And, why is that?"

"Mommy and daddy say they will separate and ask me to choose between them."

"So, what is your choice?"

"I can't choose, so I run away." She wept. "Why I have to choose? I don't want to choose."

The man sighed. "Stupid girl."

The girl stared at him. "Why you say that?"

"To choose is a part of life, if you don't want to choose, that's the same like you want to die." The man stated.

"If I don't have to choose then I fine with death." The girl remarked.

The man shocked by her words and stared at her. "You're really stupid. If you think death is better, you're wrong."

"Why?" The girl demanded.

"There are still so many think you haven't learnt about living."

"Like what." The girl pouted.

"If you don't like the choices that given to you then you can make another choice."

The girl stared at him with the looked of disbelief. "I can make my own choice."

"Yes, you can." The man assured.

"Do you want to go home, now?" The man asked.

The girl nodded then looked around with confused face. The man smirked.

"I will take you home." He extended his hand in front of the girl. "Take my hand."

The girl smiled and without hesitation she took his hand. "Thank you mister, how can I repay you?"

The man smirked. "You don't have to, but, can I ask you one thing."

"Of course." She said happily.

"Don't forget about this day. Can I ask you that?"

The girl looked confused then smiled. "Okay, I will remember."

For the first time she saw the man smiled. "You're lucky not like me." He said under his breath.

The girl could hear what he said faintly but think nothing about it.

**{G~S~III}**

**SY 481.**

A girl slowly opened her eyes and got up from her bed. Then someone knocked the door and entered.

"You slept well, my dear."

"What do you want this early in the morning, Yuber!" The girl demanded.

"I just want to wake you up, we have a meeting."

"Leave, I will be there in a minute." The girl stated.

"All right, take your time." Yuber left the room.

The girl glance at her backpack beside her bed and grabbed it. She managed to take her belonging from Budehuc without anyone noticing. She grabbed a yellow dress form her backpack.

She looked at the dress she wore. She was too tired yesterday that she slept in her long green dress. Then, she changed into the yellow dress, put on her glasses, red neckerchief, yellow gloves, blue tights, and yellow boots. Then, finally she put on the green hairpin in the back of her hair.

After she made sure she was ready, she opened the door and left the room. She went to a room, there she saw, Yuber and Albert sat in front of a table with their back on her. Yuber turned around.

"You sure took your time, young lady." Yuber commented.

She ignored Yuber and stood in front of them. Albert looked at her amusedly.

Albert remarked. "I wonder why Caesar never saw the similarity between you and..."

She cut in. "Enough. Don't bring that up again."

She spoke to Albert. "Is there anything new with the plan?"

"Nothing new, we still continued with the plan to attack Crystal Valley." Albert answered.

"Don't you think we make a rush about it?" The girl commented.

"Anything fine by me. As long as there is a chaos." Yuber stated.

"Yeah, and to fulfil your desire, I have to end up here with both of you, which is not pleasant at all." She remarked.

"Will you stop whining?" Yuber said nonchalantly.

"After this I will definitely kill you." She pointed at Albert. "And destroy you." She pointed at Yuber.

Yuber laughed. "Surely, my dear."

"All right, enough with this useless meeting, I will be in my room if you need me." She stormed out from the room.

The girl went back to her room and sat on a chair while looking outside from the windows.

"Is there any point with all of these plans?" She mumbled to herself and recalled the event happened few days ago.

**{G~S~III}**

**Few days ago.**

"So, our first target will be Caleria, can I ask why?" The only girl in the room asked.

"Caleria is the headquarters of mercenaries in Harmonia, if we destroy it, we can minimize mercenary activity that might get in the way of the plan." A man with rosewood hair explained.

"All right, I got it, I will do the destroying part, while Yuber do the killing part, since that what he like so much." The girl stated.

"Oh, thank you, my dear, to give me such honour." A man with blond hair stated.

"You're welcome." She said with sarcasm. "Well, can you do me a favour as return?"

"What is it?" Yuber asked.

"Don't come out until my signal."

"Fine by me."

**{G~S~III}**

The girl walked to the windows and looked outside. She paid attention to the villager in the view.

"Marid is a beautiful and peaceful village, I wonder what will happen if Crystal Valley really gets destroyed." She muttered.

**{G~S~III}**

In the entrance to Le Buque, a man dismounted from his horse and spoke with the guards.

"What's your business here!" One of the guards demanded.

The man gave something to the guard. "I have the permission from Sasarai to come to Le Buque to investigate about the attack."

The guards read the permission and then bowed at the man.

"Forgive us for the discomfort, Lord Caesar."

"It's fine, where can I find the citizens of Caleria?" Caesar asked.

"They are on that house, sir." The guards pointed at one of the house.

Caesar walked to the house and entered it. Then, he greeted by a woman with burgundy hair.

"Well, isn't it Caesar, it has been a while since the war 6 years ago." The woman greeted.

"Hi, there, you must be Iku."

"Oh, you remember me."

"Well, I am here to see the citizens of Caleria, are they here?" Caesar asked.

"Well, yes." Iku looked sad.

"Can I see them?"

"Sure, follow me." Iku brought Caesar to a room. Inside they could see many unconscious people bedridden.

"Did they really in a bad shape?" Caesar asked.

"Not really."

Caesar looked at Iku with bewildered face. "So, what's wrong with them?"

"I am not really sure, but from their condition, it's seemed they suffered mental breakdown which cause them to become unconscious. Apart from that, they didn't suffer any physical injury."

Caesar looked at them and began to think.

"I heard they survived the attack. Do you know how?" Caesar asked.

"I don't think they can survive, if they didn't get teleported here. That day, they just suddenly appeared and fainted until now." Iku answered.

"They got teleported here? But no one said about that. I just heard that they survived."

"Maybe someone just accidentally did that."

"You don't happen to be talking about Viki, do you?"

They laughed.

"Well, that can be a possibility. But, that still didn't explain about the mental breakdown." Caesar stated. "Is there anyone else who know about the attack?"

"Maybe you can ask Geddoe's team." Iku suggested.

"They're here!" Caesar surprised.

"Yes, apparently, Ace and Joker also suffered the attack, so they're waiting for them to wake up. Wait here, I will call for them." Iku said and left.

Caesar sighed. "_I can't help but think that the masked magician is being soft on them. Lime, if you're really her, I hope you have a good reason behind all these._" He thought.

After a while, Geddoe, Queen, Jacques and Aila entered the room.

"Hi, Caesar, it's been a while." Aila said.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask some questions about the attack." Caesar replied. "Well, why didn't you get affected by the attack?"

"That's because, we were outside the city that time, while Ace and Joker slept in the inn because they were drunk." Queen answered.

"Then, when we were hunting in the forest, I feel something strange." Aila said. "From afar we saw the city was nearly destroyed."

"We thought all the citizens died, until we heard they are here." Queen added.

"This is really strange, how did they get teleported here?" Caesar wondered.

"That circle could be the cause." Jacques stated suddenly.

All of them looked at him.

"What circle?" Queen asked.

"I could see a circle vaguely. It was getting bigger and bigger until it reached the border of the city. Then it vanished." Jacques explained.

"Did that circle appeared later after the attack?" Caesar asked.

"No, it appeared as soon as the attack began."

"How did it begin anyway?" Caesar said.

"It began when someone attacked the entrance, then, she entered the city and the circle appeared." Jacques said nonchalantly.

"Wait, how did you know how it began?" Queen said.

"I observed it from the tree." Jacques answered dryly.

"What happened next?" Caesar asked.

"The soldiers then appeared. Then, they got attacked by another person, while the girl destroyed the city with powerful magic." Jacques said.

"So, the masked magician didn't attack the soldiers." Caesar stated.

"Did you really work for Harmonia?" Geddoe suddenly spoke.

"In a point yes." Caesar answered.

Geddoe raised his eyebrows. "What do you really after?"

"The truth."

"Well, thank you for all the information, see you." Caesar left with hurry.

"I get a feeling he is hiding something." Aila said.

"Obviously." Queen added.

"When they will come back to their sense, I wonder." Queen said while looked at Ace and Joker.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	6. The Next Attack

**5****th**** May 2015**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer**: Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: What if besides Sarah, Luc has another apprentice and after the war that apprentice only wanted to have a peaceful life, but with the Harmonian looking around, it was not easy to remain hidden.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 6 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_People are fascinating. Especially the ones who hate me."  
__**Rebecca McKinsey**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. Mental Breakdown.**

"The soldiers then appeared. Then, they got attacked by another person, while the girl destroyed the city with powerful magic." Jacques said.

"So, the masked magician didn't attack the soldiers." Caesar stated.

"Did you really work for Harmonia?" Geddoe suddenly spoke.

"In a point yes." Caesar answered.

Geddoe raised his eyebrows. "What do you really after?"

"The truth."

"Well, thank you for all the information, see you." Caesar left with hurry.

"I get a feeling he is hiding something." Aila said.

"Obviously." Queen added.

"When they will come back to their sense, I wonder." Queen said while looked at Ace and Joker.

**Chapter 6. The Next Attack.**

**SY 478.**

A man with carmine hair walked towards a castle, then, a girl who stood in the entrance greet him.

"Hi, Caesar."

"Hi, Cecile, anything new happens?" He asked.

"Not really." She answered.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you again." Caesar then walked to the castle.

"Enjoy your visit, Caesar."

Caesar walked to a room belong to a certain flirty girl he befriended. He knocked, but, no one answered, he opened the door to find no one there. He went to the library and looked around to find a glimpse of a blonde with glasses, but, he didn't find the one he looked for. Then, he went to the lake the last place he could think of but still he didn't find her.

"Where is she?" He said with annoyance.

Suddenly he saw Thomas ran hurriedly as if he was chased by a ghost. Ceasar saw that he came from the direction of the bar. Caesar became curious and went to the bar.

When Caesar saw what happen in the bar, he felt his body became stiff. In the bar he found the girl he looked for worked as the bartender with red shirt that only covered her breast and short green pants, and all the man stared at her uncovered belly.

Caesar walked furiously to the girl and dragged her out the bar and ignoring the protest from all the people there.

"What are you doing, Caesar!" The girl demanded.

"Shut up, you brazen girl." The girl looked shocked at Caesar remarked.

Caesar brought her to her room and dragged her in and closed the door while he still outside.

"Let me guess, you want me to dress like the last time." The girl stated.

"Go change already." Caesar demanded.

After a while she spoke.

"Open the door, I am done."

Caesar opened the door and observed her. She wore the same clothes she wore when he asked her to change.

"Now, that's better." He said. "What are you doing in the bar?"

"Well, I don't have anything to do at the library, so I volunteer to help at the bar, since the bar seemed so busy." She explained.

"Then, did you have to wear indecent clothes!" He demanded.

"I like to dress like that, what's your problem." She replied.

Caesar looked annoyed and left. "Whatever!" He remarked.

**{G~S~III}**

**SY 481.**

I kept looking intensely at the big city that stood a mile away from my place through my binocular. Today was the promised day when the masked magician would attack Crystal Valley, I was still not sure if that was really going to happen thought.

**Few Days Ago.**

"So, you want to say that, in previous attack, the masked magician wasn't alone." A man with bronze hair stated.

"That's right, although, no one know who is this another person." A man with carmine hair replied.

The man with bronze hair stood and looked lost in thought. "Caesar, can you give me an honest answer?"

Caesar looked bewildered. "What do you mean, Sasarai?"

"Caesar, did you know the masked magician personally?" Sasarai looked at him seriously.

That question got Caesar off guarded. "You mean." Caesar said quickly.

"I have my suspicious, Caesar. You talk about her as if you want to indicate that she is innocent, when she is clearly not. You sound as if you want to defend her from all of the accusations." Sasarai gave Caesar a looked that was a mixed of sympathy and suspicious.

Caesar looked down. "I can't say I know her, Sasarai. I am trying to find out about it. I just want to know the reason behind this war." Caesar admitted.

Sasarai let go a sigh. "Caesar, to tell the truth, I don't want anything bad happens to her, but, I afraid Harmonia wouldn't want to let her go." Sasarai added. "I feel responsible for her because she is Lus's apprentice. I wish I can do something."

"How was the preparation for the next attack?" Caesar asked to change the subject.

"Everything will be ready for the attack. I am not even sure she can survive it." Sasarai answered worriedly. "And, I can't do anything, because I just received order to stay in Caleria until the attack end."

**Present.**

So far nothing happened in Crystal Valley, I wondered when would she attacked or would she really come. I really hope she didn't come. No one would survive the troops that consist of powerful and experience soldiers and magicians.

I still looked intensely at the city until I heard a loud crash. I quickly turned my binocular to the city's entrance, nothing damaged, that's weird. A green light caught my eyes. It entered the town and stopped in the middle of the town. The people still looked confused. Then, I saw a circle, was that the circle Jacques mentioned before? The circle got bigger and bigger so fast until it reached the city's border and it vanished.

Then finally, after the green light vanished, there stood the masked magician with her usual mask, green long dress and a rod in her right hand, she was alone. The magicians and soldiers began to attack her. She avoided the attack and sent a blast from her rod. Didn't there supposed to be another person who would help her. I felt something was not right.

**{G~S~III}**

The masked magician kept sending a blast from her rod, which knocked out many of the soldiers and magicians. But, there were still many troops to fight on. The soldiers charged at her at the same time, but then, she let out a storm from her rod, which dispersed all of the soldiers nearby. The magicians kept attacking her with various magic, but, she formed a green circle which protected her from all the magic, because, they couldn't get through the circle.

A mile away from the city there was a man with carmine hair, he kept looking at her through his binocular with full attention, and he clearly looked worried at her.

"Please, leave." He muttered.

The battle went on for 5 minutes. The masked magician stood still in the same place. She had wiped out 80% of the troops on her own. It was clear although not visible that she was physically wounded.

The attack went on again combined with the attack from the archers. She knocked it out with a storm. Then, suddenly someone charged at her and knocked out her rod from her grip. The soldier sword almost hit her if she didn't duck. The soldier and some other soldiers charged at her again, she sent a blast at them from her finger but it wasn't a powerful blast. She looked in trouble.

The man now really worried that the masked magician lost her rod, without it she would be in very deep trouble. The man ran hurriedly to his horse and off to Crystal Valley.

**{G~S~III}**

The masked magician continued her defence, which not really helped her state right now. She knew, she was in a very deep trouble, but, she wanted to keep it for as long as she can, and she didn't plan to run away at all. It was for the better.

Suddenly, she got attack with fire magic that damaged her hands. She was losing her ground. She could see the soldiers was about to give the last attack. She closed her eyes, she was finished.

"Enough." Someone shouted.

The masked magician opened her eyes, and saw that in front of her stood protectively a man with carmine hair.

"Enough, don't you see it's over."

The soldiers looked confused. "Lord Caesar, why did you protect her!" They demanded.

Caesar didn't move from his place. "Did you have to kill her?"

They looked at him with 'Of course, isn't that obvious' look. "Then, what we have to do?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Let her go." Caesar said without thinking.

All of them looked aghast. Before, someone said their protest, Caesar suddenly fell. Behind him was the masked magician with her hand glowing with green light.

"KILL HER." The soldiers shouted.

"Wait." The soldiers turned to the magicians.

"We still need her alive, just take her prisoner for now." One of the magicians stated.

All of them nodded and took the masked magician to the prison. The soldiers secured both of her hands. Then, one of the soldiers taunted her.

"You think you can take down Crystal Valley by yourself, now you must take your medicine for what you had done to Caleria." The soldier remarked. "By the way, many people wonder, how do you look like?" The soldier tried to remove her mask.

The moment the soldier touched the mask, it glowed with green light and the soldier screamed. And saw that his hand got many cut.

The soldier approached her with fury and punched her stomach. "You bastard."

They brought her to a deep basement and confined her in a prison. She looked around and saw nothing there, she was alone. She sat against the wall and stared at the ceiling. She accepted her state.

After seemed like hours a man came to her prison. He dressed like a bishop. The masked magician knew he was there but ignored him and continued to stare at the ceiling.

The bishop looked pissed that he was being ignored after many attempted to gained her attention. But, before he opened his mouth to shout the masked magician spoke.

"If you want to gain my attention bring Bishop Sasarai here." She stated while still looking at the wall above.

The bishop said many things to protest but she ignored him until finally that bishop left. After the bishop left no one came for the rest of the day, although, she not sure it was night time or not.

**{G~S~III}**

A man opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't recognize his surrounding, then, suddenly he remembered what happened and shouted.

"NO, LIME."

"Caesar? You awoke."

Not far from him, he saw Sasarai approached him.

"Where am I?" Caesar asked.

"In my house, in Crystal Valley." He answered.

"What happened to me?"

"Just like what happened to Caleria's citizens, you suffered mental breakdown but just for a while. You're unconscious for at least 5 hours." Sasarai explained.

Caesar looked surprised. "Then, what happened to her?"

"The masked magician got imprisoned." Sasarai said sadly.

Caesar looked down. "Oh and I just got information that the citizens of Caleria just woke up, also some people from Crystal Valley." Sasarai informed.

"Some people from Crystal Valley? What do you mean?" Caesar looked confused.

"Some people from Crystal Valley got teleported to Caleria and faint, they also suffered the mental breakdown but they just woke up. Mainly they are slaves who haven't got the chance to leave Crystal Valley." Sasarai explained.

Caesar was in silence.

"I know what do you think." Sasarai stated.

"Is it possible to save her?" Caesar asked.

"No, Caesar. You're fortunate enough that you still alive after you attempted to protect her. You shouldn't do anything else to gain their suspicious." Sasarai explained.

"I don't care with what Harmonia will do to me. Now, I am sure who the masked magician is and I don't plan to let her die." Caesar stated.

"Did she the one you call just now?" Sasarai asked. "You said Lime, is that her name?"

"Yes."

"Caesar just rest for now, I promise I will try to save her." Sasarai then left the room.

Caesar face fell. "Please, save Lime."

Caesar looked outside from the window it's already night. Caesar then fell asleep from fatigue.

**{G~S~III}**

The masked magician opened her eyes, she heard someone said.

"Good morning, how was your feeling?"

She looked sleepily across her jail, there sat Bishop Sasarai he looked at her with a smile and worried look.

"I came here about one hour ago, but since you're asleep I waited for you to wake up." He stated. "I heard you want to meet me."

She nodded and looked around to see no one there. She removed her mask and began to talk.

"You can ask me anything you want." He looked surprised that she showed her face to him.

Her face was expressionless, no sign of fear and sadness.

"But, before that, can you do me some favours?" She asked.

He didn't say anything but only smile at her.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	7. The Spirit of the Lake

**5****th**** June 2015**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer**: Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: What if besides Sarah, Luc has another apprentice and after the war that apprentice only wanted to have a peaceful life, but with the Harmonian looking around, it was not easy to remain hidden.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 7 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_Darkness__ cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."  
__**Martin Luther King Jr.**__**, **__**A Testament of Hope: The Essential Writings and Speeches**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. The Next Attack.**

She looked sleepily across her jail, there sat Bishop Sasarai he looked at her with a smile and worried look.

"I came here about one hour ago, but since you're asleep I waited for you to wake up." He stated. "I heard you want to meet me."

She nodded and looked around to see no one there. She removed her mask and began to talk.

"You can ask me anything you want." He looked surprised that she showed her face to him.

Her face was expressionless, no sign of fear and sadness.

"But, before that, can you do me some favours?" She asked.

He didn't say anything but only smile at her.

**Chapter 7. The Spirit of the Lake.**

**SY 481.**

**Present.**

A man with bronze hair walked to the direction of a castle. He stopped in front of the entrance and was greeted by an energized girl in armour. The girl looked surprised to see him.

"Lord Sasarai! Is that really you?" The girl asked.

The man smiled. "Of course it's me, Cecile. It's been a while. How was the castle?"

Cecile smiled. "Master Thomas is great, the castle seem so lively now."

Sasarai smiled at the girl obvious attachment to the castle's lord.

Cecile continued. "But, weird things happen these days." Cecile looked worried.

Sasarai examined the girl. "You mean about the Spirit of the Lake?"

Cecile looked surprised. "How did you know?"

Sasarai smiled. "That's the reason I came here, I want to investigate about that."

"Oh, I hope your investigation is going smoothly." Cecile stated happily.

"Thank you, Cecile. I will be on my way now." Then Sasarai walked into the castle.

Sasarai went to rent a room while thinking about the war.

**{G~S~III}**

**Few Days Ago.**

Sasarai sat inside his camp with uneasiness. Today was the promised day when the masked magician will attack Crystal Valley. Sasarai hated it when he couldn't do something to prevent the attack. He loyal to Harmonia that's much he was sure, but, he also couldn't let the masked magician get killed.

"Lord Sasarai, there is a messenger from Crystal Valley." Someone from outside the camp informed.

"Let them in." Sasarai ordered.

A soldier entered the camp and bowed at Sasarai.

"Lord Sasarai, the masked magician was captured. You are to return to Crystal Valley immediately to secure the situation." The messenger bowed then left.

Sasarai looked grim. He stood up and left his camp. He turned to face a soldier who guarded his camp.

"Prepare our troop to return to Crystal Valley immediately." Sasarai ordered.

The soldier bowed. "Yes, Lord Sasarai." And he left immediately.

Sasarai entered his camp and prepare himself.

**{G~S~III}**

Sasarai entered his house and decided to rest to return his strength. After all, he used too much magic just to teleport to Crystal Valley all the way from Caleria.

But, first, he has to check on his house guest.

"How was he?" Sasarai asked to a person in front of him.

"He suffered a minor mental breakdown. I am afraid he will suffered many headaches for a few weeks and if he think too much he will damage his brain." The person answered.

Sasarai eyed the person sleep in a bed with worried and concern look.

"This is as far as I can do, Lord Sasarai, I will excuse myself."

"Thank you, doctor." Sasarai replied.

A soldier entered the room. "Lord Sasarai, is it all right to bring him to your house, after all he tried to protect the masked magician."

"It's all right, that witch must be deceiving him. Didn't she attack him after that?" Sasarai said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yes, Lord Sasarai."

"Leave us, now." Sasarai ordered.

The soldier bowed and left.

Sasarai looked at the man in the bed and sighed. "What you did is very dangerous, Caesar. You should have known better."

Sasarai just came back to Crystal Valley yesterday when he heard about Caesar, if he didn't do anything Caesar will be imprisoned for treason.

**{G~S~III}**

**Present.**

Sasarai awoke at midnight and went to the direction of the lake. He looked around to find no one there. That was expected, since he requested this lake to be left without visitor this night. After all, he couldn't have anyone saw what he will do.

Sasarai stood at the edge of the lake and waited for something.

Suddenly there was a green light surrounded the lake and a figure emerged from it. Sasarai grabbed a large brown cloth from a bag he carried and threw it at the figure.

The cloth wrapped the figure's entire body. Sasarai pointed his hands at the figure and something came out from his hands like a rope and tied the figure inside the cloth. Sasarai then pulled the magic rope at him and dropped the figure to the ground.

Sasarai opened the cloth until it revealed the figure's head. Then, he found himself face to face with a pair of green orb of a girl with shoulder-length copper hair. The girl stared at him with confused face.

"Who are you?" The girl questioned him.

"You don't remember me?" Sasarai questioned back.

The girl shook her head. "Did I suppose to know you?"

"Of course you are. I am your master." Sasarai told her.

The girl tilted her head to the left. "Why can't I remember you?"

"I don't know, but, I think it's because you messed up a spell I tried to teach you." Sasarai answered.

The girl looked around. "Is that why I don't even know what I was doing in that lake or how I even got here?"

"Yes, I had been looking for you since you were missing." Sasarai informed her.

"Oh. I am sorry to trouble you." The girl looked embarrassed.

Sasarai smiled. "All right, let's go, you need clothes. Can you walk?"

The girl nodded.

"Come on, follow me." Sasarai began to walk.

The girl followed behind. "Umm, Master, what is my name?"

Sasarai stopped and looked at her with smile. "You even forget that."

The girl looked down in shame. "I am sorry, I don't remember anything."

Sasarai smiled. "It's all right, I will tell you everything, but now you need to rest."

The girl looked up happily. "Thank you, Master."

Sasarai smiled and realized the girl also didn't remember his name. "In case you forget, my name is Sasarai."

The girl nodded.

Sasarai continued. "And your name is Amiyah."

Amiyah seemed lost in thought. "Amiyah?"

Sasarai nodded. "I used to call you Amy."

Sasarai continued walking. "Well, come on, before you catch a cold."

"Yes, Master Sasarai." Amiyah answered.

Sasarai brought Amiyah to the room besides his room, which he also rent that day.

"I left your clothes inside, you can change and rest. We will talk tomorrow." Sasarai stated.

"All right, Master Sasarai, see you tomorrow." Amiyah said.

Amiyah saw Sasarai entered his room, and then she also entered her room. Inside, Amiyah untied the rope in her body and dropped the cloth which revealed her nude body and then she began to dress.

She didn't know what kind of dress was it, but it was blue and she like it especially the big hat that covered her hair except her fringe.

After she got dressed, she slept with her hat still in her head.

**{G~S~III}**

Tomorrow, Sasarai and Amiyah was prepared to leave after they finished they breakfast. People were eyeing them curiously. Amiyah looked confused with it.

"Master Sasarai, why are the people looking at us like that?" Amiyah asked.

"I don't know, Amy." Sasarai answered.

Suddenly, Sasarai saw some people he knew and walked to them.

The people noticed Sasarai and one of them looked curiously at Amiyah.

"Hello, Hugo." Sasarai greeted him.

"Oh, hi Sasarai. How was the war?"

"The war is over, the masked magician was captured."

"Well, that's good, where is Caesar." Hugo said while glancing at Amiyah.

"He's still in Crystal Valley."

"So, who is this girl?" Hugo finally asked.

"This is my apprentice, Amiyah." Sasarai answered.

Amiyah winked at him. "Hi, sweet blond."

Hugo blinked and seemed at lost in something to say.

Sasarai chuckled. "Well, we will be going now."

Sasarai and Amiyah left the dumbstruck Hugo. A blonde woman who stood besides Hugo smacked his head.

"What is that for, Mom?" Hugo whined.

"Karaya's chief shouldn't have made a fool of himself." She stated.

"Just forgive him, Lucia. Hugo still doesn't have experience with woman." A duck stated.

"It's not like that, Sergeant Joe?" Hugo protested. "She just reminds me of someone."

"Oh, really, who?" Lucia demanded.

"She reminds me of Caesar's girlfriend." Hugo told them.

"What!" They said. "Caesar has girlfriend!"

Hugo laughed at their respond.

After Sasarai and Amiyah left Budehuc, there walked into the forest.

"So, Master Sasarai, where are going?" Amiyah asked.

"We are going to Crystal Valley." Sasarai answered.

"How?"

"We will teleport there."

"Then, what are we doing in the forest?"

"We can't let people see us, Amy."

"Oh, how will we do it?"

"Well, took my hand." Sasarai said while extended his hand to her.

Amiyah took it then suddenly she felt a weird sensation and the surrounding change. She looked around confusedly to find she was in an office instead of in the forest.

"Wow, that's amazing, Master Sasarai." Amiyah exclaimed a bit too loud.

Sasarai chuckled at that. While his door opened suddenly.

"Lord Sasarai, you're back?"

"Yes, Dios."

Dios looked at Amiyah suspiciously. "Who's that girl, Lord Sasarai?"

"This is Amiyah, my apprentice." Sasarai answered while he took a sit in his chair.

Dios looked surprised. "Since when did you have an apprentice?"

"Well..." Sasarai looked hesitated.

Amiyah walked to the door.

"Just get over it Dios, Master Sasarai is tired, isn't it Master?" Amiyah looked at him sweetly. "Can I look around the city?"

Sasarai smiled. "Of course."

Amiyah winked at Dios. "Take care of Master Sasarai, will you Dios." Then she left.

Dios stared at the door and looked at Sasarai. "Why did you take such an insolent brat like that as your apprentice?"

Sasarai chuckled. "Trust me, Dios. She's more than meet the eyes.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	8. Sasarai's Apprentice

**14****th**** June 2015**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer**: Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: What if besides Sarah, Luc has another apprentice and after the war that apprentice only wanted to have a peaceful life, but with the Harmonian looking around, it was not easy to remain hidden.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 8 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_When we don't know who to hate, we hate ourselves."  
__**Chuck Palahniuk**__**, **__**Invisible Monsters**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. The Spirit of the Lake.**

"This is Amiyah, my apprentice." Sasarai answered while he took a sit in his chair.

Dios looked surprised. "Since when did you have an apprentice?"

"Well..." Sasarai looked hesitated.

Amiyah walked to the door.

"Just get over it Dios, Master Sasarai is tired, isn't it Master?" Amiyah looked at him sweetly. "Can I look around the city?"

Sasarai smiled. "Of course."

Amiyah winked at Dios. "Take care of Master Sasarai, will you Dios." Then she left.

Dios stared at the door and looked at Sasarai. "Why did you take such an insolent brat like that as your apprentice?"

Sasarai chuckled. "Trust me, Dios. She's more than meet the eyes.

**Chapter 8. Sasarai's Apprentice.**

**SY 481.**

**Present.**

A week after the attack, the Harmonian was busy repairing the damage of Crystal Valley and Caleria. Most people had come back to their home, after Harmonia announced that the war was over and the masked magician was imprisoned. Everyone looked happy and relieved with the news.

But not for a certain man with carmine hair, he looked sad and worried, even after he awoke from the mental breakdown. The doctor who examined him insisted that he must continue to rest in bed for a few more days. Unless he want to damaged his brain. Although he argued that he got something else to worry about more than his brain?

He kept pacing back and forth in a room until he decided to leave the room and the house. But some maids stopped him.

"Lord Caesar, please rest. Lord Sasarai wouldn't want something happen to you." One of the maids begged.

"But, I have to speak with him." Caesar stated.

"Lord Sasarai is at the Circle Palace right now to continue his job." One of the maids said.

The mains dragged him to the room again. Caesar only sighed and decided to go to bed and sleep. So, he could recover as soon as possible.

Another week passed and Caesar still couldn't meet Sasarai, because, he never back at home and his attempted to sneak away never success. So, since today his doctor finally said he was all right, he went to the circle Palace right away to meet Sasarai.

After what seemed like hours with running and cursing 'Just how big Crystal Valley is' finally, he arrived in front of Sasarai's office. He found Dios stood there.

He looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to meet Sasarai." Caesar answered.

"Lord Sasarai is in the backyard." Dios answered dryly.

"Oh." Caesar went to the backyard and looked around.

He couldn't find Sasarai, but his eyes captured a girl wearing a blue dress that looked like the girl version outfit of a bishop, complete with the big and ridiculous hat. He could only saw her chestnut fringe. She wore glasses which reminded him of Lime. She looked pissed while swinging her rod.

"Damn it, why can't I do it?" She said wit annoyance.

Caesar became curious and approached her. She heard him.

"Who's there?" She asked quickly.

Caesar felt his body became stiff the moment he could clearly saw her face and eyes. She looked at him intensely with her lime green eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw. He only saw that kind of eyes once and it belong to Lime. Not only that, her face was also a splitting image of Lime.

"Lime?" Caesar muttered.

The girl looked confused. Caesar approached her and held her shoulders.

"You're Lime, right." He said more to himself.

The girl pulled away. "What are you talking about? My name is Amiyah not Lime." She stated. "Who are you anyway?"

"Caesar, what are you doing here?"

Caesar and the girl looked at the source of the sound and found Sasarai there. He looked at Caesar curiously and turned to the girl. He approached them and talked to the girl.

"So, Amy, how was your training?" Sasarai asked with smile.

The girl pouted. "I still can't do it, Master Sasarai."

"Why don't you take a break?" Sasarai suggested.

The girl looked happy. "Thank you, Master Sasarai, I promise I will be able do it." Then, she left Caesar and Sasarai.

Sasarai turned to the shocked Caesar. "So, what are you doing here, Caesar?"

"Who is she?" Caesar asked suddenly.

"She is my apprentice, Amiyah." Sasarai answered.

"Where did she come from?" Caesar asked.

"She is an orphan, I found her in Grassland and took her as my apprentice, because her affinity is earth like me."

"Is there anything else about her?" Caesar asked.

Sasarai looked at him curiously. "No, what's wrong with you, Caesar?"

"She looked like Lime, apart from their hair and name. How is that possible?" Caesar stated.

"Caesar." He gave him a sympathy look.

"Then, about Lime, can you save her?" Caesar asked.

"I am sorry, I have tried but..." Sasarai trailed off.

Caesar looked shocked. "She can't be saved." He said.

Sasarai replied sadly. "I am sorry, Caesar."

Caesar looked blank and left, Sasarai called him but he ignored it. After he walked without direction he found himself in a place that looked like a garden. He sat between a mass of flowers, he buried his face in his hands and cried soundlessly.

After a while someone touch his shoulder. "Are you all right?" That was a girl voice. The voice sound familiar, then he turned around to find Amiyah there looking at him with concern.

"I am sorry with my behaviour just now. If you don't mind my asking, why are you crying?" She asked.

Her voice sounded a bit like Lime, she also looked like she was at the same age with Lime. Caesar stood up and hugged her. Amiyah looked surprised until finally she hugged him back and said some comforting words.

After some minutes Caesar realized what he was doing and pulled back.

"I am sorry." He apologized.

Amiyah smiled. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I am fine." Caesar said.

"Well, then..." She approached Caesar and slapped him. "PERVERT." She shouted.

Caesar fell and rubbed his red cheek, he looked confused to the girl. The girl only smiled and left.

Amiyah went back to the backyard and found Sasarai still there. She waved happily at him.

"Master Sasarai, I am ready."

"Good, now concentrate, I know you can do it." Sasarai said to support her.

The girl smiled and closed her eyes. Then, her body surrounded by yellow light. She opened her eyes and swung her rod, which made the ground around her cracked.

"Yes, I can do it." She exclaimed.

But, suddenly the ground under her was cracked. She panicked. "Oh no."

She looked at Sasarai. "How can I get out from here?"

"Relaxed, just concentrate and make them back to normal." Sasarai said.

The girl nodded and closed her eyes, her body surrounded by yellow light, then, she swung her rod and the ground back to normal.

She opened her eyes with hesitation, and then, looked happy after she saw the ground back to normal.

"You made it, Amy, well done." Sasarai smiled at her.

"Of course, I promised I will be able to do it." Amiyah said.

Sasarai laughed. "Well, just take a break now." Sasarai then left followed by Amiyah from behind.

Caesar looked at them from afar. Caesar then walked back to Sasarai's home.

After a few hours, Caesar made it to the house and went to the room. He felt his head was ready to explode. So, he just went to bed immediately and fell asleep.

**{G~S~III}**

The next morning, Caesar awoke still felt his head ready to explode.

"Are you all right, Caesar?"

Caesar saw Sasarai near the bed. He gave him a worried look. Caesar got up to sat. He held his head.

"I feel like my head want to explode." He stated.

Sasarai blinked. "I will call the doctor."

"No, it's all right." Caesar said quickly.

"You're sure." Sasarai asked.

"Yes." Caesar answered dryly.

"All right, then, just rest for now." Sasarai then left the room.

Caesar got tired with sleeping, so, he left the room and went to the house's library. He had always avoided coming there because library will just reminded him about Lime, but, right now he needed some peace.

Caesar opened the door and looked around, no one there, until he heard some noises. Finally, he saw a girl near the bookshelf who was asleep with many books shattered around her. Caesar approached her, and then realized that was Amiyah. He stopped midway and decided to leave the library.

He was about to turned around, when suddenly the girl spoke.

"I love you." Caesar surprised and looked at her, she still asleep. "Master Sasarai." She added.

"I love you, Master Sasarai." She said again.

Caesar looked at her in incredulously, but, what the girl said afterwards calmed him down.

"Will you become my father?" The girl said.

Caesar stared at her for a while, until suddenly the door opened. Sasarai entered and looked at Caesar curiously.

"Oh, hi, Caesar, do you feel better?" Sasarai asked.

"Yes, and since the war was over, I think I have to leave." Caesar said.

Sasarai looked worried. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Caesar then left.

Sasarai then found Amiyah asleep near the bookshelf. He chuckled at her funny form. She even still had her hat on.

"Did she sleep there all night?" He wondered. "She must really like book, since, library was the first place she look when I brought her to this house for the first time yesterday."

He picked her up carefully and brought her to a room the maids prepared for her. He put her down on the bed. He took off her hat and revealed her shoulder length copper hair and a green hairpin in the back of her hair.

"Have a nice sleep, Amy." Sasarai said then left the room.

Sasarai then went to Caesar's room and knocked the door.

"Come in." Caesar said.

Sasarai then opened the door and found Caesar was packing his belonging to a backpack.

"Did you have to leave today?" Sasarai asked.

"Yes, I can't stay any longer." Caesar answered.

"I understand, where will you go?"

"I will stay in Marid for a few days."

"Caesar, please don't do anything suspicious, we can't save her." Sasarai pleaded.

"Did I have another choice?" Caesar said more to himself.

Caesar then looked at Sasarai. "I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"That girl, Amiyah. How long she has become your apprentice?"

"I just found her a few days after the attack that happen here."

"All right then, thank you for everything, Sasarai, I am leaving now." Caesar then left the room.

Sasarai wanted to stop him but something else stopped him to try.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

By the way, you might be surprised that I update so early. It's because I will be on vacation, so no update next month. If nothing goes wrong, I will update the next chapter 2 months later.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	9. Execution

**5****th**** August 2015**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer**: Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: What if besides Sarah, Luc has another apprentice and after the war that apprentice only wanted to have a peaceful life, but with the Harmonian looking around, it was not easy to remain hidden.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 9 for this story. Thank you for everyone who reviews or favourites this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_If you can just stop loving her then you never really loved her at all. Love doesn't work that way. If you ever truly love someone, then it never goes away. It can become something else. There are all different sorts of love. It can even become hate- a thin line and all that- and, really, hate is just another kind of caring."  
__**Blakney Francis**__**, **__**Someone I Used to Know**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. Sasarai's Apprentice.**

"I understand, where will you go?"

"I will stay in Marid for a few days."

"Caesar, please don't do anything suspicious, we can't save her." Sasarai pleaded.

"Did I have another choice?" Caesar said more to himself.

Caesar then looked at Sasarai. "I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"That girl, Amiyah. How long she has become your apprentice?"

"I just found her a few days after the attack that happen here."

"All right then, thank you for everything, Sasarai, I am leaving now." Caesar then left the room.

Sasarai wanted to stop him but something else stopped him to try.

**Chapter 9. Execution.**

**SY 475.**

A girl in green dress walked into a room, inside she saw a man in a chair was reading a piece of paper.

"Master, can we talk?" The girl requested.

The man looked at her and nodded. "What do you need to talk about?"

The girl walked to him and sat in chair in front of him. "Master, why do we need to fight?"

"Why do you ask?" The man inquired.

The girl seemed hesitated at first until she finally talked. "I don't like it, so many people die." The girl turned down her face.

"You don't have to follow me." The man stated.

The girl looked at him. "No, Master. I will follow you." She continued. "It just, don't we have another choice?"

The man looked at her seriously. "Yes, we have."

The girl perked up at his words.

The man turned away. "But, it isn't good enough. So, I didn't choose it."

The girl slumped down at that.

The man turned to look at the girl. "Everyone have a reason to fight, don't you forget that."

The girl nodded. "Yes, Master."

The girl thought the man was finished, but he continued.

"A long time ago, I met a girl. She was the strangest kind and we had the strangest interaction. One day she fell in love and I found out about it. She insisted to keep it hidden. I kept telling her otherwise, but she won't listen, because she thought she wasn't needed."

The man sighed while the girl listened to his story.

"Few days later, she left me a letter, from it I found out she was death and she told me to keep everything happen a secret because she didn't want the man she loved to feel sad."

The man turned away.

"Um, how did she die, Master?" The girl asked shyly.

"That time we were at war, she sneaked into the army to help."

They were silent until the man spoke again.

"Until now, I still think what she did was foolish. Even thought I understood she had a reason to fight."

The girl observed the man in front of him and noticed the longing in the man's eyes, and she saw the man's right hand shook while holding the piece of paper that she suspected was the letter he was talking about.

She excused herself because she knew her master needed some time alone.

She barely picked up a murmured from the door. "Eden, I still can't forgive you for being a fool."

**{G~S~III}**

**SY 481.**

**Present.**

In a deep basement, inside a prison, a girl was staring at the ceiling when in truth she was deep in thought while recalling her conversation with her master few years ago while doing her part as the masked magician in the Second Fire Bringer War.

Then, a man entered the basement and looked at her curiously.

"How are you doing?" The man asked curiously.

His voice snapped her back into reality. Then, instead of answered his question, she asked him a question.

"Master Sasarai, please answer me honestly. Do you think what Master Luc did is foolish or not?" The girl asked with faraway look.

Sasarai stared at her for some times as if he would find the answer hidden in her feature. Instead of answering it, Sasarai asked another question.

He sighed dejectedly. "Why do you ask?"

"Master Sasarai, your answer won't bother me, I just want to confirm something. So, please, answer honestly." The girl stated tiredly.

After much thought, finally, he said. "Yes, it was foolish to try to destroy a true rune. Well, it's understandable, considering Luc was desperate."

The girl smiled behind her mask and she laughed. Sasarai raised his eyebrows at her unusual reaction.

After a while she stopped laughing and began to talk, for she knew Sasarai wanted an explanation.

"Yes, even I thought Master Luc was a fool back then. But, he told me everyone have a reason to fight, even if it is foolish." The girl explained.

"So, what is it you want to confirm?" Sasarai asked.

"I want to confirm what the reason for Master Luc to fight." The girl stated.

"Didn't he fight to escape his fate?" Sasarai said uncertainly.

"Yes, that was a part of it but I think it was more than that." The girl said. "Master Luc once told me long times ago his friend was died because she did something foolish, even thought she did have a reason. And I heard he said that he can't forgive her for being a fool."

Sasarai raised his eyebrows, he was mildly interested now with the reason of his brother's action. "So, what do you think was his reason?"

"It was because of that friend of his. Master Luc was mad at her but he also couldn't ignore her action. I think Master Luc wanted to understand her reason for being a fool, then perhaps he could forgive her, no, he wanted to forgive her but he couldn't let her go." The girl said while having a longing look.

He was amazed by her thought about Luc. He was happy to know some part about Luc's personality that the girl captured so perfectly.

For a while they were surrounded in comfortable silent until the girl removed her masked and looked at the man contently.

"I still don't understand. Why do you show your face to me?"

"Because, I trust you Master Sasarai, as much as I trust Master Luc." The girl replied casually.

Sasarai thought about Luc dejectedly. "But, Luc hates me." Sasarai said more to himself.

The girl smiled at him. "Yes, that's right, but, isn't it a common thing for brothers to hate each other. Besides, I thing Master Luc did care about you, he just didn't show it, because he was mad and jealous at you."

Sasarai smiled. "I hope you're right."

"Don't worry about it, I know Master Luc, I was his apprentice after all."

"So, how was you're doing lately?" Sasarai asked remembering his first question.

The girl laughed. "Is that a right question to ask to a prisoner?"

Sasarai face fell. "I am sorry, I can't save you."

"It's all right. You have done enough for me. I am glad that Caesar is safe, thanks to you."

"You never did explain to me, what really happened?" Sasarai stated.

The girl was in silent.

"Why did you attack Harmonia?" Sasarai asked.

"I have to, even if I don't want to." The girl said.

"You're holding back, aren't you? That circle you made during the attack is a teleportation magic, isn't it?"

The girl sighed. "I also added some spell to the circle which causes the mental breakdown. So, no one would notice about the circle until I made them come back to their sense, also, I only teleported the civilians that didn't have anything to do with the attack." The girl explained.

"Then, who was that another person who helped you in Caleria?"

The girl looked at Sasarai in the eyes. "That was Yuber."

Sasarai looked shocked.

"Yuber is the one who want the war to happen. He forced me to do it." The girl said.

"Caesar is right about you, you're innocent." Sasarai smiled at her.

The girl looked down. "I am far from innocent. I deserve to be punished." She added. "Don't tell anyone what I told you."

"Why? It will help you, their probably will spare your life?"

The girl smiled. "If I am still alive, Yuber would only force me to start another war."

"Did you let yourself get imprison on purpose?"

"Yes, with that, I am and the world will be saved, at least, from my own power."

"If that what you really want, then I have good news for you." Sasarai stated.

Sasarai looked at her in the eyes. "You execution will be held tomorrow."

"Ah, finally. I get tired with this prison." She looked happy.

Then, she looked at Sasarai and realized he wasn't expecting her to feel happy. He looked really sad. The girl approached him and held his hands.

She smiled. "Don't worry. I will be free, like I told you the last time."

"Caesar will feel broken heart, if he hears this news." Sasarai stated.

"Please, make sure he doesn't know, at least, until the execution done." The girl pleaded.

**{G~S~III}**

Meanwhile in Sasarai's office, a girl with a girl version outfit of a bishop complete with the hat, was eyeing all the paperwork in Sasarai's desk. Then, the door opened and a man entered the office.

"Hey, what are you doing in Lord Sasarai's office!" The man demanded.

"Relax Dios, Master Sasarai asked me to help him with the paperwork." The girl explained.

"Where is Lord Sasarai?" He asked.

"He went, I don't know where."

"I wonder why Lord Sasarai took in a brat like you."

The girl smiled. "Easy, it's because, I am not a brat."

Dios left the office while saying something under his breath. She chuckled at him. She then grabbed another paper and read it.

"The Masked Magician's Public Execution." The girl read the title.

"The masked magician? If I remember it right, Master Sasarai said the masked magician is a powerful magician who attacked Harmonia recently and being imprisoned right now. I wonder what she look like." The girl wondered.

The door opened and a man entered the office, the girl looked at the man and smiled.

"Master Sasarai, you're back." The girl stated.

"Yes, how was the paperwork?" Sasarai asked while looked at all the paper in his desk.

"Well, I almost finish."

"Good, they made me sick."

The girl laughed. "Where did you go?" The girl asked curiously.

Sasarai looked hesitated. "I went to make the preparation for the execution."

"This one?" The girl showed the paper about the masked magician's execution.

"That's right."

"You know, Master Sasarai, I felt really weird about this execution." The girl stated.

"What do you mean?" Sasarai looked at the girl with confusion.

"I don't know, I just felt the masked magician doesn't deserve this, I know it sound weird, I don't even know her." The girl explained.

Sasarai looked at her with concern. "Don't worry, you will later."

The girl raised his eyebrows at Sasarai's words in confusion, but said nothing.

**{G~S~III}**

A man with carmine hair sat in a chair alone in a room without anyone else there. He looked lost in thought.

_I had gone to Caleria and Le Buque to find information behind that circle. The only conclusion I get was maybe the masked magician saved them. Then, why did she attack Harmonia in the first place. What is the reason behind all of her actions? I have to find out to save her from the prison._

Suddenly, I heard someone knocked the door. I said 'Come in' and looked at the man who entered my room. I stared at him in disbelieved.

"Hugo, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, well, how I will put this? There is something I have to tell you." Hugo said with hesitation.

I became confused with Hugo hesitation. "What is it, Hugo?"

"Weird things happened in Budehuc." Hugo stated.

I raised my eyebrows. "Weird things?"

"A few days after Lime disappearance, the rest of her belonging also disappeared. And, you remembered the rumour about the Spirit of the Lake." Hugo stated.

_I became confused, of course I remembered about that, considering that was Lime's doing, but, what's that have anything to do with it._

"Sasarai came to Budehuc to investigate about that. Then, the next morning he had a mysterious girl by his side that looked ridiculously similar with Lime, apart with her hair, she has copper hair." Hugo explained.

_I was shocked, what's the meaning of this?_

Hugo continued. "Sasarai explained that she is his apprentice. Also, the green light that always appeared from the lake at night never appeared anymore since that day."

_What's the meaning of this? Clearly the girl Hugo mentioned was Amiyah. Then, what she had to do with the lake spirit, after all it was Lime's doing. Did Amiyah have anything to do with Lime?_

My face fell in defeat. I didn't know what's to do anymore.

"Hugo, can you leave me alone?" I asked.

Hugo looked worried at me. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine." I assured him.

"All right then, see you." Hugo then left.

_I looked outside from the window, it was already dark. I walked to bed and threw my body to the bed. I was just too tired to do anything else. I kept asking myself what Amiyah had to do with Lime. Until, the darkness took me and I fell asleep._

**{G~S~III}**

The next day Caesar woke up feeling that once again his head was ready to explode. He couldn't seem to wake up, so he continued to sleep.

The next time he woke up, it was already noon. He went to the bar to get some brunch.

The owner greeted him. "Hi, lad, I get a message from your friend."

Caesar looked at the owner.

"He said he was going back and wants you to visit his village." The owner said.

"Uhm, thanks." Caesar replied sleepily. "Can I get some food?"

"Sure, I will get my wife to prepare it for you." The owner then left to the kitchen.

Caesar then sat in one of the empty tables. He kept yawning while waiting for his food.

After a while a maid brought his food to his table. Caesar dug it up as if he hadn't eaten for days. After he was full, he began to think about everything he had to do, until he heard a conversation that took over his attention.

"Had you hear the news?" Someone behind Caesar said.

"You mean about the execution." Someone else replied.

"Yes, it's really a pity that a young girl like the masked magician has to die."

"Hey, don't forget that young girl almost destroy Crystal Valley. That witch is dangerous, she deserve to die."

"I guess, you're right."

Caesar couldn't believe his ears. "No, no, that's not true." He muttered.

"When will the execution be held?" Someone behind Caesar asked.

"I heard it will be held in Crystal Valley this evening."

"Oh, man, we will miss it. I really want to see her. I heard she was a beautiful babe."

Caesar felt his heart just stopped. He couldn't think straight. He just ran hurriedly to his horse and motioned his horse to run as fast as possible.

Caesar kept saying to himself. "No, no, that's not true."

After a few hours, it began to dark. Then, finally he could see the city from afar. He noticed the city was crowded than usual but the crowded began to leave.

When he arrived at the entrance, he descended from the horse and ran to the guards.

"What happen to the masked magician?" He asked frantically.

"You're late, the execution is over." The guard said briefly.

Caesar face became pale and he just stood there motionlessly.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there, but with great hesitation he went back to his horse and trekked slowly back to Marid. On the way back, he didn't bother to wipe the flood of tears that fell from his eyes.

**{G~S~III}**

Caesar arrived in Marid at midnight. The tears had stop to fall, but from the look of his red eyes anyone could guess he had been crying.

Caesar went to the bar and sat on the counter. No one was in the bar, just he and the owner.

"Give me something strong." Caesar said.

The owner gave him a bottle of wine. "You all right, lad." He asked.

Caesar took a long draught. "No, I felt like I just break into pieces." He added. "Very small pieces, another bottle, please."

The owner gave him another bottle. "What happened?"

"Someone very special to me just left me." He answered and took a draught. "It's really hurt that she left me before I know the reason."

Caesar hit the counter angrily. "Why did she have to leave? That girl always made me furious, then again, why I didn't want her to leave."

"Maybe, you have a reason why you want her to stay." The owner guessed.

"Why did I want her to stay? She was just a brazen girl. Oh, and she was also very smart for a flirty girl. Well, she was a historian, of course she was smart, then again she was cute and there was something about her that reminded me about someone." Caesar said sleepily, it's looked like the wine had affected him.

"Then, what do you like about her?" The owner asked.

"She always made me mad. It's like that she want to outsmart me. Not many people can outsmart me like that. I felt like she was a challenge that I had to beat. And, that made me feel content." Caesar looked calm, but then, he became sad. "Then, when she suddenly left, I was furious and worried that she might do something stupid and dangerous, she really was a pain, but I wanted her to stay, why?"

"You're in love, lad. You better find her and convince her to stay, before it's too late." The owner suggested.

"It's already too late." Caesar said under his breath.

The owner didn't hear him because he looked at the figure that just entered the bar.

"Do you need something, miss?" The owner said to the figure.

"Mhmm, I was wondering do you have any room." She asked. "My master asked me to go here for an errand, but it's already midnight, I don't think I can get back to Crystal Valley."

"Of course, we have." The owner said.

The girl approached them and observed Caesar.

"Another broken heart drunkard, I guess." She smirked.

"Well, you're right, miss." The owner stated.

Caesar turned to look at her. She wore a girl version outfit of a bishop with the hat. Caesar then hugged her and fell asleep in her embrace.

"Lime." He muttered and passed out.

"It seemed he confused me with someone else." The girl stated. "I will bring him to his room."

"You don't have to do it." The owner said.

"It's okay, and it's seemed I don't need any room. I will sleep in his room and leave him with the payment." She laughed at her evil plan.

"All right, then. His room is in the right side of the stair." The owner said nonchalantly as if he didn't hear what she just said.

"Thank you." The girl then leaded Caesar to the stairs with little difficulty.

The owner looked at them and muttered. "Youngster these days."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you're wondering Eden is my original character in my story 'Talk to Me'. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	10. Remember

**5****th**** September 2015**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer**: Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: What if besides Sarah, Luc has another apprentice and after the war that apprentice only wanted to have a peaceful life, but with the Harmonian looking around, it was not easy to remain hidden.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_If you want to forget something or someone, never hate it, or never hate him/her. Everything and everyone that you hate is engraved upon your heart; if you want to let go of something, if you want to forget, you cannot hate."  
__**C. JoyBell C.**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. Execution.**

"It seemed he confused me with someone else." The girl stated. "I will bring him to his room."

"You don't have to do it." The owner said.

"It's okay, and it's seemed I don't need any room. I will sleep in his room and leave him with the payment." She laughed at her evil plan.

"All right, then. His room is in the right side of the stair." The owner said nonchalantly as if he didn't hear what she just said.

"Thank you." The girl then leaded Caesar to the stairs with little difficulty.

The owner looked at them and muttered. "Youngster these days."

**Chapter 10. Remember. **

**Few months ago.**

The sound of gunshots kept coming, then, suddenly Caesar screamed.

I was taken aback then realized his crest was bleeding, he had been shouted. This was my fault. If only I was stronger. My eyes watered in my distress.

We moved to hide behind a big tree, he was weaker. I know he was dying. But, I don't want to leave him, I chose to stay. Yes, that's my choice, just like when Sarah chose to stay beside Master Luc. Finally, now I can chose to stay behind the one I care, something I wanted to do for Master Luc before.

Deep in the forest, in the middle of heavy rain, I ran together hand in hand with Lime hastily without a care about the rain and direction, although our clothes were wet and full with mud and we lost our breath from running, we continued to run. Around us there was a green circle which protected us from harm.

From behind the sound of many guns could be heard, but thanks to the circle it couldn't get through us.

Lime fell to the ground. "Lime, are you okay?" I looked at her worriedly.

I could see that Lime was losing her strength because she tried to hold the circle, the circle was starting to fade. "I can't stop here." She said.

The sound of bullet kept coming, and I screamed. I got shot.

We moved to hide behind a big tree, I was weaker. I know I was dying. But, I didn't want to make her worried about me. She had to leave me to save her life

"Don't worry, I will protect you." She whispered.

"No, leave me." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

I held her hands. "Please, I have no hope left, but, you still have it."

"Lime, I am sorry." I said.

"For what." She sounded bewildered.

"Because I doubt you, since the day I saw your face, I know you didn't have any bad intention, that's why, I didn't do anything, and, I was always trust you since our meeting in Budehuc 5 years ago. I am just worried. You know how I felt when I saw you're crying in your room. I can't help but acting hard on you because I wanted to protect you."

Suddenly she hugged me. "Thank you." She whispered. Then, she released me and I smiled at her

"You must go now." I said.

"Please, don't say it." She begged.

"I don't think we will meet again, so, farewell Lime."

That's the same words she said to me before, I know she was joking that time, but, I wasn't joking this time.

I then closed my eyes. I felt sleepy. I heard she called me over and over, but, I didn't have the strength to answer her. She held my hand and neck and she moved my body. Then, I felt it. I couldn't believe what she did.

I felt my lip touched something soft and wet, while, I felt a puff of wind blew at me. Then, I realized she really did kiss me. Slowly she put my body again the tree. I heard her whispered. "I love you."

I was shocked, she love me! I felt somewhat happy and relieved, why thought? Did I feel the same? That's right, I was really stupid. Why did I never notice it?

_I love you too, Lime. Always, that's why I was so mad whenever you flirt with someone, and whenever someone stared at you with lust in their eyes._

In the distance I could hear the guild was approaching. I was sure Lime already left me, that good, she had to live. Then, finally the darkness took me.

**{G~S~III}**

**SY 475.**

I woke up with sweats all over my body, why did I have that dream? That was what happened in the forest, I remembered, how could I forget?

My face fell, then, I repeated the same words, which I never got the chance to say to her.

"I love you too, Lime." I said to no one.

Another tears formed in my eyes at the thought of Lime wasn't around anymore. Then, I cried soundlessly.

After what felt like hours, I dressed and left my room with all of my things. I had nothing else to do in Harmonia. The sooner I left the better.

I went to the owner and gave 1000 potch to him. Then, I walked to the door.

The owner called me. "Hey lad, you still owe me 200 potch."

I raised my eyebrows and walked towards him. "How?"

"First for the wines and second for the girl's payment."

I remembered that I drunk some wine yesterday, but, what he mean by the girl?

"What girl?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" The owner looked at me seriously.

"You know, the girl who slept in your room yesterday, she said she left the payment to you. And speaking of her, she left an hour ago in hurry while crying. Did something happen between you two?" The owner explained.

I was confused, who was he talking about? But, then, I didn't remember how I got to bed and my room was unlocked but nothing missing. Did a girl really spend a night with me? No, no, I didn't want to think about it.

I decided to let it go, maybe, someone pulled a prank on me. So, I gave the owner what I owe him.

"So, what the girl look like?" I asked.

"She is around 18, I think. She wore a priestess outfit with a big hat. I think she from Crystal Valley, because, she said she was doing an errand here for her master." The owner tried to describe.

"Oh, well, thank you." I said then left.

After what the owner told me, I could only think about one girl, but, that's just... how should I put this? Ah, just forget it.

**{G~S~III}**

I walked outside and stopped under a tree. I still couldn't put my mind off from Lime. I sighed, and then, suddenly I heard music. I looked around and found a group of musicians played their instruments, while a man sang.

**Love is a cold wind when it blows away from you**

**As you watch it go, it hurts to know**

**There's nothing you can do**

**You're all alone again and love is a cold wind**

**Love is a rain storm but it only rains on you**

**And there's no one there who seems to care**

**No one to pull you through**

**And inside you're never warm 'cause love is a rain storm**

**But when she was here**

**Love was a breezy morning**

**Filled with the sun**

**Warm as her smile but now it's done**

**Love is a cold wind as it blows away from you**

**So you find your way, to yesterday**

**What else is there to do**

**You're all alone again and love is a cold wind**

**But when she was here**

**Love was a breezy morning**

**Filled with sun**

**Warm as her smile but now it's done**

**Love is a cold wind as it blows away from you**

**As you watch it go, it hurts to know**

**There's nothing you can do**

**And you're all alone again and love is a cold wind**

**You're all alone again and love is a cold wind.**

I never realized I was crying until the music was stopped. I really hope you were here, Lime.

I continued to cry while ignoring the puff of wind that blew at me.

**{G~S~III}**

A girl walked around Circle Palace and entered a room. Inside the room she met with a man and smiled at him.

"So, you're finally back." The man remarked.

"Yes, but, I planned to leave today." The girl said.

The man looked disappointed. "Are you sure, you don't want to stay?"

"Yes, I am sure." The girl stated.

"Why did you have to leave, Amy? I really hope you can stay." The man asked.

"I really hope I can stay too, Master Sasarai. But, I don't belong here."

"What make you to say that?"

"I just know. I can't hide the truth that I hate Harmonia."

"I understand." Sasarai gave a paper to her. "Take this, with this, you will always be allowed to enter and leave Harmonia."

The girl took the paper. "Thank you, Master Sasarai."

The girl then left the room. Sasarai looked at her retreating form with a sad look.

Then, the girl walked to Sasarai's house and went to her room. She took a backpack that lied under the bed and placed all of her things inside. She was crying soundlessly while packing her things.

After she finished packing her things, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and remembered something. She grabbed something from her back pack and took it out. It was a yellow dress. She removed her priestess outfit and wore the yellow dress. She also removed the big hat that she began to like.

After she finished, she went outside the house. There Sasarai stood as if he was waiting for her. She approached Sasarai.

Sasarai noticed she was crying, so, he approached her and hugged her. Then, the girl was crying in his shoulder. While Sasarai tried to comfort her.

After a while they pulled away, the girl washed away her tears.

"Where will you go?" Sasarai asked.

"I don't know yet, maybe Grassland." The girl answered.

"All right, then, take care."

The girl nodded and summoned her rod, then, concentrated her magic on the rod. She called for her teleportation spell, then, she vanished.

The girl then found herself in a village. She was relieved that finally she left Harmonia, but also sad that she had to leave Sasarai.

She wondered around the village to enjoy the scenery, then, she stopped under a tree. Some women approached her.

"You're the girl from before." One of the women said.

"Yes, how did you know?" The girl asked.

"Our Chief wants to speak with you."

"All right." The girl stated.

"Come with us."

The girl then went with the group of women.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. If you're wondering, the song's title is 'Love is a Cold Wind' by 'Roy Orbison'. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	11. Sequel

**5****th**** December 2015**

* * *

**Sequel.**

Hello my readers, this is Marmora F. An Nora. First, I will like to say thank you to everyone who reviews, favourites and follows this story. All of you really brighten my day. Now, I am here to inform you that I have published the sequel for this story. Here are some snippets from the story 'Gust of Lemon'.

* * *

**Gust of Lemon.**

"So, are you a traveller?"

"Sort of, I just ran away from my so-called master."

"Why?"

"Because, she was always gave me a weird training to improve my affinity."

"So, what is your name?"

"I am Stephanie. What is your?"

"Lemon."

"Lemon? That's a fruit."

"I was just back from Crystal Valley to visit Master Sasarai. He said Harmonia will attack Toran."

"Are you planning to go to Toran?"

"Knowing my daughter, she will likely want to go with me. I can let her be in danger."

"It's about Lemon. You can't prevent her to go through her destiny."

"But, she is only 12."

"Didn't you also face your first war at that age?"

"Lemon, you have read the history about the masked magician, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. The masked magician was a powerful magician who attacked Harmonia by herself, later she was captured and executed."

"She doesn't want you to be like her and go through a hard life like that."

"Why did you want to leave?"

"I have always wanted to see the world outside."

"It has been a long while, Caesar."

"I am sorry, Apple. I have many things to do."

"Who is this cute boy? Is he your son?"

"This is Jerry."

"He clearly has a smart face and enthusiasm."

"You want to say I didn't have those."

"Jerry, what are you doing?"

"I just saw a green light in the sky."

"How old are you?"

"I am 16."

"I want to go to Crystal Valley."

"I don't have a plan where to go."

"Why did you want to learn magic?"

"Because, I just think I need to learn it."

"Take care of yourself, Lemon."

"You know, my mother seemed to know what I will do."

"Caesar, why did you never visit me?"

"I had been busy."

"Busy doing what? I heard you quit being a tactician."

"What make you think I am hiding something?"

"That's right. I was called to meet the president."

"Are you sure your ex-husband didn't prank you?"

"CEASAR! I won't reconcile with him! You heard me."

"Have fun meeting with your ex-husband?"

"What did you do, Sheena!"

"Whoa, wait, I didn't do anything. You're not the only victim here."

"I am not here to harm you."

"We can't exactly believe you after you drugged us."

"Who are you?"

"I am Amiyah. Bishop Sasarai's apprentice."

"Do you want to sleepover at my house, Apple? It's already late. It will be dangerous for you."

"In your dream, Sheena!"

"Aren't you already too old for this?"

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Greeting young ladies, I was informed that you have an impressive magic power. I would like you to work for me."

"Will you let her go if I go with you?"

"Oh, hi, Apple. What did I owe you for this visit?"

"You know I come here to talk with the president, and unfortunately, the president is you."

"Long times no see, Sir Caesar. I still remember the last time we meet, that time I make a red mark in your face."

"You know, the last time I see you, you were asleep in Sasarai's library and talked in your sleep about how you love Sasarai."

"Caesar agreed to help."

"Don't you think it's too much for him?"

"Why do you think so?"

"I know he holds a grudge on Harmonia. I heard about his brother."

"Caesar already make up his mind, he won't back down. I've talk to him but he won't listen."

"Do you know what it feels like when you love a man, but that man loved a woman that looked just like you."

"I will take the consequences. I am your master after all."

"Lemon, it's rude to steal someone things, especially from someone who is nice to you."

"At least, I told him I stole it."

"Caesar, why did you quit?"

"I am not suit with this tactician thing."

"Just as I thought, you will come here, my sweet Lemon."

"Mother, there is still something you haven't told me."

"You have a daughter."

"I am sorry that your match-making's plot is ruin."

"Why did you follow me again?"

"I am just curious, where is the blonde?"

"If you looking for Lemon, she isn't here, she gets stuck in a tree."

"My sweet Lemon, you know what you just did? You work for a man I want to avoid. That what you just did."

"He has a not-so-smart look that fun to laugh at."

"Welcome home Master Caesar, I am sorry for what happened just now. Please, don't fire me."

"You really are an expert to talk everyone into to let you off the hook."

"That stupid redhead will pay for it."

"Can't she see that slowly she fall into the same hole her mother fell before?"

"Jerry, there are some things that couldn't be found in book."

"She isn't serious about that, she never hates you."

"That's not true, that time she looked at me with so much resentment."

"She is all right physically. But, her brain just seems to shut off. It kind of like she is sleeping."

"Will she awake?"

"I can't sure about that. That depends on her willpower."

"I need to see Amy II, then, I will explain everything you want to know about Amy."

"So, that's why she attacked Harmonia."

"Jerry, you don't have to be here every day."

"I just want to be here."

"Why I have to remember them?"

"So, you will know that you're not alone."

"That was the book my mother gave Amy before she left."

"This book is protected by magic. I can't open or read what written on it."

"What happen here?"

"Don't worry about them, Amy dear, they just forgot what love is."

"Really, how can they forgot?"

"Adult tends to forget many things, Amy dear."

* * *

Those are the snippets from the story. Those conversations will be scattered in various chapters of the story. I hope you will like this story.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


End file.
